2 sombras bajo la luna
by sakkiuchiha
Summary: Team Gai esta en una mision donde suceden varios problemas y en ellos esta envuelta Tenten, la cual es secuestrada y pierde la memoria, Neji tendra que demostrar sus sentimientos para que no la pierda... NejiTen Pareja principal, NaruHina, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Team Gai salio en una mision, al parecer no todo va bien con esta y ocurren un par de situaciones en las cuales...esta involucrada Tenten como victima...espero que les guste

* * *

Nota: Estos personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, si me pertenesieran Nei y Tenten estuvieran juntos y Karin 3 metros bajo tierra, Sakura con Sasuke ya con su venganza hecha, yo solo los utilizo para mi satisfaccion XD

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: NEJI Y TENTEN 2 SOMBRAS BAJO LA LUNA**

Pasaron 2 años desde que Sasuke regreso...  
Lee Tenten y Neji salieron en una misión de rescate ,se trataba de la hija del señor feudal de la aldea oculta de la cascada  
**TSUNADE:** Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji, Tenten tienen una misión de rango A Shizune les explicara  
**SHIZUNE:** La hija del señor feudal de la aleda oculta de la cascada fue secuestrada están pidiendo un recompensa que siquiera el feudal puede pagar su foto del ladrón es esta(les enseña la foto de el secuestrador)  
**NEJI:** Y bien supongo que quieres que rescatemos a la niña y que el secuestrador pague por sus crímenes ¿No es así Tsunade-sama?  
**TSUNADE:** En efecto Neji pero también deben asegurase que la niña llegue intacta ¿Entendido?.Tienen 3 días para rescatarla ese es el tiempo limite para la rescate o si no la mataran así que ¡váyanse! Neji tu eres el líder en esta misión  
**NEJI:** Entendido Lee Tenten vamos  
**SHIZUNE:** ¿Cree que necesiten refuerzos? Es imposible llegar en un día Tsunade-sama  
**TSUNADE:** Shizune tu no conoces a ese equipo... pero por si un imprevisto pasara... llama a Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto Sasuke, Sakura prepárense para ser refuerzos del equipo de Gai así que en cualquier momento serán llamados.  
Neji, Lee y Tenten salieron de la hoja lo mas rápido posible  
**TENTEN:** Neji¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo? El camino es largo y tendremos que viajar por la noche sin descansar no estaremos en buenas condiciones para cumplir con nuestra misión.  
**LEE:** Es cierto Neji necesitaremos...  
**NEJI:** ¡No necesitamos a nadie para esta misión nosotros podemos concluirla! (de su bolso saco píldoras de soldado) - se las pedí a Chouji antes de salir de la hoja  
**TENTEN:** ¡Muy bien Neji por algo eres nuestro líder! (Neji la voltea a ver con una cara de extrañeza y Ten ten con una cara de coqueteo)  
Llego a noche Lee estaba dispuesto a descansar pero Tenten se puso a entrenar su nuevo jutsu. Neji la observaba cuidadosamente "sus movimientos delicados y firmes" Neji se predio en su delgada silueta ya no con el cuerpo de una niña si no con el cuerpo de una mujer atractiva, Tenten se percato de la mirada intensa de Neji pero no le presto atención. Así que ella decidió ir a una casca a darse un pequeño baño después de su entrenamiento en una cascada no muy lejos de ahí. Neji le siguió hasta la cascada. Bajo la luz de la luna Tenten se reflejaba en una sutil silueta desvistiéndose poco a poco. Se desamarraba sus dos coletas una a una hasta dejarse el pelo suelto hasta meterse al agua  
**NEJI:** (pensando) que hermosa jamás imagine que fuese ella así. . El no aguanto las ganas al igual que ya se quito la ropa y se metió a la cascada silenciosa mente, Tenten estaba de espaldas este se le acerco abrazándola y besándole el cuello.  
**TENTEN:** ¡Neji¿Que haces? espe... (Neji e puso el dedo en su boca)  
**NEJI:** Shhhh lee nos va a oír solamente bésame  
**TENTEN:** Neji yo yo... Solo...  
Neji agarro Tenten y la beso apasionadamente, con su boca recorría sus labios su cuello oliendo su cabello recorriendo su espalda .Sus manos acariciaban desde sus piernas hasta sus caderas recorriendo si abdomen y su espada baja hiendo de arriba hacia abajo para tocar sus bustos  
**TENTEN:** NE...Neji...espera yo ahh...no ah...  
**NEJI:** Espera ah...ah... solo un poco mas ah...por favor ah... aguanta un poco mas ah...  
**TENTEN:** ¡Hazlo! Ahhahahahahah  
Ellos 2 se movían en círculos se sumergían en el agua. Neji pasaba sus manos por las piernas d ella pasando hasta sus glúteos y besándole todo el cuello y el cuerpo. Neji agarra lenta

Mente a Tenten la voltea y la penetra por detrás.  
**NEJI:** así eh¿así te gusta? ah...Ahhahahahahah o más hacia dentro. Neji le penetra todo lo que puede.  
**TENTEN:** ah...Ah...si así ah...Sigue ah... No te detengas  
su sudor se mezclaba con el agua tibiados 2 llegaron al clímax con leves movimientos en círculos y besándose lenta y apasionadamente. Neji beso la frente de ella tiernamente abrazándola y pegando sus cuerpos ella se recargo en el pecho de l y callo vencía de cansancio y sueño. Ella miro hacia el agua y vio a sobras unidas bajo la luz de la luna ella se sintió feliz y cayó dormida en los brazos de Neji.  
Neji la vio y le dio un beso en la mejilla la vistió y se vistió y la acostó del lado de el cobijándola. Después de unas horas...  
**LEE:** Neji-kun Neji despierta debemos d irnos ya  
**NEJI:** eh¿Como que...¡La misión! Lo siento Lee no he descansad bien así que estoy un poco cansado por... (Recordó lo que sucedió con Tenten) por el entrenamiento de Tenten Lee ve a prepararte mientras yo despierto a Tenten  
**LEE:** ¿Que paso ente ustedes?  
**NEJI:** Nada solo entrenamos  
Neji fue a despertar a Tenten pero noto que estaba desmayada y con mucha temperatura... -¿acaso fui yo?-  
**LEE:** ¿Que pasa? Neji que le pasa a Tenten?  
**NEJI: **Esta muy enferma no vamos a poder completar la misión Lee ¡Trae refuerzos no podemos completar la misión con Tenten así!  
**LEE:** SI ENTENDIDO  
después de un rato Tenten despierta algo enferma y desorientada  
**TENTEN:** Neji?¿que ha pasado?  
**NEJI:** Nada solo te desmayaste pero ¿ya estas bien?

**TENTEN:** Si Neji continuemos con la misión  
siguieron con la misión pero aun tente se sentía muy mal pero aun así quiso seguir llegaron con el señor feudal que los recibió el plan de Neji era hacerse pasar por el señor feudal y quitarles a su hija de las manos de lo secuestradores... Estaban en el lugar de intercambio Tenten se trasformo en el señor feudal pero fue descubierta al tratar de atacar ella fue herida de gravedad y a ella se la llevaron a su guarida... Ni Lee ni Neji sabia donde estaba.

* * *

Pues hasta aqui los dejo con la intriga, el final me quedo un poco apresurado ya que tengo prisa ...espero que les haya gustado hubo un poco de lemmon XD. Acepto comentarios de todo tipo ya sea buenos o malos XD Ah, y por cierto habra as de todo y mas parejas...

gracias por leerme salu2!

Sayonara...

Sakki-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Pues aqui esta el capitulo 2, espero que sea de su agrado y ya saben cualquier duda y comentario avisenme aki toy

**

* * *

**

Nota: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto yo solo los utilizo para mi satisfaccion personal XD

* * *

**Capitulo 2: LA DESAPARICION DE TENTEN...UN ALMA DESTROZADA**

El equipo de Gai llego a la casa del señor feudal para completar su misión...

-¿¡Por qué llegan tan tarde¿Qué no ven que la vida de mi hija esta en riesgo y ustedes solo se paran por un simple enfermedad Ninjas de segunda?- Dijo el señor feudal muy molesto.

-Sin nuestra compañera no llevaremos acabo la misión que nos asignaron y no salvaremos a su querida hija ¿Qué le parece eso? Eh? –Dijo el chico Hyuga algo molesto también.

- Discúlpenme es que estoy algo preocupado por mi hija…y Tengo miedo que le pase algo –El señor feudal se puso a llorar y a suplicar- ¡Por favor les pagare lo que quieran, pero salven a mi hija, ella ha de estar sufriendo!… ¡Sálvenla!

-Por el dinero…déjelo como esta, mi sensei dice: "Lo mas importante de una misión es ayudar a la gente que pidió nuestro apoyo no el dinero que nos vallan a pagar" –Lee llora de emoción al recordar esas magnificas palabras de su sensei (N/A: Ya saben como) -¡Oh Gai-sensei usted es tan sabio y amable!

Una castaña interrumpió la conversación –Discúlpeme señor feudal, yo salvare a su hija aunque me cueste la vida, ya que yo atrase la misión… ¡No me importa que es lo que me pase, lo que importa es traer a su hija de vuelta, confié en nosotros! – Tenten lo decía con tal seguridad que el señor feudal se quedo impresionado y tranquilo por tales palabras.

-Gracias - Respondió el señor feudal- Esa respuesta me tranquiliza, ahora quiero saber su plan de rescate…por favor.

-Muy bien –Dijo Neji – Lo primero que haremos es peinar la zona en la mañana, y a la hora del intercambio, Tenten tu te transformaras en el seño Feudal y yo vigilare arriba de unos árboles por si pasara algún incidente y apoyarte, pero cuando el se distraiga tu lanzaras armas para detenerlo y que nos diga donde esta la niña.

Lee, tú te quedaras con el señor feudal para protegerlo de un ataque, Te llamaremos si necesitamos refuerzos, tu iras con el señor feudal ¿Entendido?

- Si, entendido- Respondieron los sobrantes del equipo

- Esta noche vigilaremos durante un tiempo la mansión por si hay algo sospechoso, Tenten vigila los patios delanteros, Lee tu vigilaras los pasillos y yo vigilare los patios traseros…-Ordeno el Hyuga

- ¡Entendido! – Grito muy emocionado la bestia verde de Konoha – pero después nos reuniremos en el amanecer y nos reportaremos ¿Vale¡¡Viva la juventud!!

- Si claro, lo que tu digas Lee, lo que tu digas – Tenten le dijo en son de sarcasmo y dando le el avión.

- Bien dispénsense –De nuevo ordeno el Hyuga.

Llego la noche y cada uno tomo sus lugares, pero Neji alcanzo a ver a Tenten algo deprimida, así que fue a ver que pasaba.

-Hola ¿Tienes algo?- El Hyuga le susurro al oído a Tenten.

-Oh, eres tu…no tengo nada…solo pensaba –Respondió la castaña.

- Hmp…ya veo

-Oye Neji…tu crees que soy un estorbo para el equipo…no nos hubiéramos atrasado si no fuera tan débil…-Ella lo dijo muy triste

-No…tu no eres un estorbo, a menos para mi no, tu sabes lo que siento por ti, lo comprobaste en aquella noche ¿No es así? –Lo dijo con un tono tan calido

- Si, pero no es eso…no apoyo mucho en el equipo –Ella lo decía con lagrimas en los ojos –De seguro…Lee opina lo mismo, al igual que Gai-sensei.

Neji la trata de besar para consolarla pero ella lo rechaza, al mismo tiempo que corre una lagrima Por su mejilla.

- Tu eres una de las mejore kunoichis que he visto…Fuerte, valiente, linda –A Tenten se le dibuja una leve sonrisa en su rostro al oír esas palabras de la boca del Hyuga –De seguro Gai y Lee piensan lo mismo.

-Gracias Neji…yo te a...

Neji se le lanza y le da un beso lleno de ternura, al mismo tiempo que ella le agarra la espalda recorriéndola con sus delicadas y suaves manos.

Neji la acuesta en el verde pasto, le recorre su cintura, su abdomen, hasta llegar a su cuello. Le v quitando la ropa poco a poco. Ella igual le besa el cuello cariciando su tórax y su espalda.

Se separan por falta de aire y se ven a los ojos cuando…

-¡Neji¡Tenten¿Dónde están¡Respondan!

Lee los llamaba y los buscaba para encontrarlos. Ellos al oír los gritos de su compañero se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron y se vistieron.

-Oh, ahí están…Chicos ¿Qué hacían? Se ven agitados…muy agitados –dijo Lee al mismo tiempo que la maestra de las armas se sonrojaba levemente.

- ¿De que hablas? Ella y yo estábamos…estábamos entrenando, si entrenando –Lo decía algo nervioso lo cual no era muy común del Hyuga.

- Si, no hay nada de que preocuparnos…Ya guarde las armas no hay de que preocuparse "Maldito Lee interrumpe en el mejor momento, lo voy a acribillar por eso" –Pensó algo enojada. –Bueno creo que ya es hora de entrar en acción. Ya es tarde.

- ¡Si! Yo vigilaré al señor Feudal no se preocupen, déjenmelo todo a mí- Lee lo decía con su cara y su pose de tío súper Wow.

- Cof, cof…Bien Tenten nos vamos cuídate Lee.

-Si ¡¡ESE ES EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD¡¡ARRIBA!!

La pareja se dispuso a continuar con el plan, Tenten se transforma en el señor Feudal mientras que Neji se esconde.

-Oh valla, valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Dinero, no es así…-pregunto el extraño que se acerco al parecer el secuestrador.

- Oh, pero rimero de vuélveme a mi hija, ese era el Trato, no es así? – Dijo Tenten ya convertida en el Feudal.

- Si, ese era el plan…pero primero tráeme al verdadero señor feudal –El agarro a Tenten con mucha violencia- Crees que con ese truco tan viejo me engañarías…y por cierto dile a tu amigo que baje de ese árbol o yo lo bajare a la fuerza.

Tenten se destransforma –Vale lo admito, yo no soy el señor feudal pero…

Ella lo ataca invocando un sin fin de armas pero estas fallan y se regresan en su contra-"Kuso falle"-penso –Esta vez no fallare –Ella ataca de nuevo pero sucede lo mismo pero esa vez el ladrón toma la delantera y la ataca hiriéndola de gravedad.

-¡No¿Tenten estas bien? –Pregunto un Hyuga preocupado saliendo de su escondite. El se da cuenta que esta inconsciente –Maldito…pagaras por lo que hiciste-El se araba rápidamente activaba su byakugan haciendo el Juken -¡Juken!- este falla al dar su golpe.-"Maldición es demasiado rápido ¿Qué pasa?"

Neji no se podía mover, el tenia ataduras de chakra en los pies al igual que en sus brazos (N/A: Es como cundo Ino le pone ataduras a Sakura en los exámenes Chunnin) El oltea y ve una docena de kunais dirigiéndose hacia el, no había escapatoria. El solo cerraba sus ojos para esperar el golpe final.

-¡Neji!-Exclamo Tenten al mismo tiempo que se interponía en el camino de los Kunais hiriéndola. Neji estaba desconcertado al ver tal escena.

En un acto rápido Neji la sostiene para que no caiga al suelo. Pero antes que seceda esto el secuestrador la agarra violenta mente llevándosela y dejando a Neji herido de gravedad.

- Hmp, eso les pasa por andar jugando, y tu preciosa muñeca vendrás con migo, hacerme compañía- Lo decía mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos y se la llevaba. Neji solo podía observar como se la llevaban sin poder hacer nada.

-Tenten…-Lo decía mientras se quedaba inconsciente.

El ladrón llego a su guarida mientras curaba a Tenten de sus heridas, al parecer tenia nociones medicas, ella despertaba poco a poco.

-¿Dónde estoy?... ¡Neji! – Ella se levanto rápidamente al desconocer el lugar.

El ladrón la ve y se va en contra de ella.

-Oh, ya veo que te recuperaste…en ese caso….- El la besa la fuerza y también la acuesta…la agarraba, el la estaba violando, ella no se podía defender ya que estaba débil, y las heridas aun no sanaban del todo.

-¡No¡¡Suéltame!!- ella exclamaba y lo golpeaba, hasta que por fin la dejo en paz. Este in vergüenza la dejo en un cuarto frió y oscuro, con goteras y las paredes apunto de caerse, ella lloraba y se trataba de curar la heridas que le había hecho, se sentía sucia...

Mientras que Neji se incorporaba poco a poco y se dirigió moribundo y como podía a la lujosa mansión donde Lee lo vio y salio corriendo para auxiliarlo.

-¡Neji, Neji¿Qué paso?- preguntaba su amigo preocupado al verlo en tal estado.- Tenten¿Dónde esta? El equipo de Naruto ya llego ¡Sakura-san ayúdame!

- Yo…yo…no se, la secuestraron, yo solo vi y no pude hacer nada por ella ¡Nada! Yo solo me desmaye como un inútil. Si ¡como lo que soy un reverendo inútil! Perdóname Lee…no pude hacer nada…

- Neji, Lee ¿Qué pasa chicos?-Pregunto Sakura al ver que Neji estaba gritando, pero al terminar de decir esto Neji queda inconsciente.

El alma de Tenten se destroza minuto a minuto al pensar que Neji esta muerto…y recordando que es lo que le habían hecho.

Mientras que Neji esta inconsciente, sintiéndose inútil por lo que paso y Lee da golpes de rabia sabiendo que lo pudo evitar hiendo con ellos.

El equipo de Naruto esta haciendo un plan para rescatarla mientras que minuto a minuto ella esta agonizando por la heridas y por el daño psicologico….

* * *

Arigato! por los reviews que recibi, tome en cuenta esto de los guiones - gracias!

kuraujia-san: jejeje no es un sueño ni nada parecido, es real y Neji le tendra que confesar el amor que siente or tenten porque...ya lo sabras mas adelante

Loveless0Crystal0Angelic: Gracias por los comentarios los tome muy en cuenta

Gracias por leerme cualquier duda y aclaracion aki toy! salu2!

ATTE: Sakki


	3. Huyendo corriendo y escapando

Primero que nada perdon por la tardanza, como ya sabran estoy modificando los capitulos total mente para cumplir con todas las normatividades que pide esta pagina...Gracias por leerme 

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama solo los utilizo para mi satisfaccion personal XD

**Preview 3º Cap:** Tenten tratara de salvarle l vida a Hikari arriegandose ella misma, sin importarle nada su vida ¿Podra lograrlo, aun sabiendo las consecuencias?

* * *

**3º Capitulo: Huyendo corriendo y escapando…La muerte de Tenten**

Neji estaba inconsciente en una cama, a su lado estaba Lee, cuidándole y vigilándole.

-¿Por qué amigo mío¿Por qué la amas a ella? Yo no la amaba pero poco a poco me fue mostrando su cariño, comprensión y ternura, Talvez yo lo mal interprete y fui olvidando poco a poco a Sakura-san con ella. –Decía un Lee un poco deprimido, al confesar su amor por la kunoichi de las armas.

Sakura entro para checar las heridas de Neji y así poder esta seguros que es lo que le afectaba y salvarlo.

-¿Cómo esta Lee? Por sus heridas y su ritmo cardiaco no esta nada bien –Decía una peli rosa algo preocupada.

-Hasta ahorita ha estado tranquilo pero¿Estará bien?- Sakura se acercaba a Neji mientras Lee la seguía con la mirada intrigando esperando una respuesta…favorable.

-Su estado es grave…tiene demasiada temperatura, y tal vez llegue a tener infección…ya que las armas que le rozaron, contenían un fuerte veneno, que con el mas mínimo roce…la victima estaría infectada. Pero no te preocupes…el se pondrá bien.-La kunoichi lo decía con una sonrisa fingida ya que no aseguraba que el saliera de esta. 

– "_Puede que muera acusa del veneno, ha avanzado mucho…y peor no tengo los materiales suficientes para atenderlo adecuada mente __**(Inner: Pero ¿Qué dices¡No puedes dejarlo morir, sabiendo que tu eres un Ninja medico!) **__Tienes razón, tengo que hacer todo lo posible por salvarle y no preocupar mas a Lee, con lo de Tenten tiene mas que suficiente" _

Naruto entra escandalosa mente, mientras que Sasuke todo lo contrario…como siempre

- ¡Cejotas¿Qué pasa con Neji¿Por qué esta así? Y Tenten ¿Dónde esta? – Decía un feliz y escandaloso Naruto.

- Neji fue herido de gravedad…y Tenten…-El apretaba sus puños fuerte mente, al mismo tiempo que salían lagrimas de sus ojos- ¡Ella fue…secuestrada! Según la información de Neji. Ella se interpuso en el camino de las armas par salvarlo…le salvo la vida arriesgándose ella misma…

- ¿Cómo? Neji vencido…Jamás imagine que alguien pudiera vencerlo…pobre…se ha de sentir impotente ante tal perdida, y también de ella ¿Cómo estará?...No la conocí muy bien…pero parecía una chica agradable – Decía un Uchiha algo sorprendido.

- Mmm…pero como decirlo….mmm… ¡A ya¡Lo defendió por amor! – decía un Naruto Feliz, sin darse cuanta el daño que le hacia. 

Lee se paro fuerte mente de la silla lleno de lagrimas y de dolor se fue corriendo afuera de los aposentos de la mansión.

-Lee-san ¡Espera! –Sakura le trataba de detener pero sus intentos fueron en vano ya que el salio corriendo de la habitación, cerrando a puerta violentamente. – Ay Naruto torpe ¿Qué no vez lo que siente por ella¡Te debería tapar la boca con un puñetazo- Decía una Sakura llena de cólera agarrando a un Naruto asustado lleno de lágrimas listo para ser golpeado por su puño…

- ¡Sakura! Neji se esta convulsionando- Sakura voltea preocupada por la salud de Neji dejando aun lado la molestia la cual provoco Naruto con un simple comentario.

- ¡Neji resiste!- Esta llena su mano de chakra curativo y lo pone en el pecho del Hyuga- ¡Vamos, funciona!...-Sakura se quedo varios minutos así, ya casi no tenia chakra y Neji seguía convulsionándose, después de otros minutos mas el chakra lo pudo controlar exitosamente –Uff..- se secaba el sudor de la frente una Sakura ya aliviada – Estuvo cerca…lo pude controlar, pensé que lo íbamos a perder…

- Hmp…buen trabajo- Decía Sasuke sorprendido por la acción de la kunoichi

-…No fue nada, simple mente detuve el veneno que hacia que convulsionará, pero no durara mucho tiempo así… ¡Naruto trae estas hiervas, no hay tiempo!- Sakura indicaba Naruto el tipo de hiervas que debería de traer.

Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido por la respuesta de Sakura – _"Valla yo pensé que iba a decirme: "Oh Sasuke-kun eres genial, mi ídolo" ò algo así, pero ya veo que no…odio admitirlo pero es buena en esto de Ninja medico" _

- ¡Donde están¡Contéstenme!...

- Neji… ¡Despertaste! –Sakura respondía alegremente de que Neji estuviera bien, después del susto que les había metido -¿De quien hablas?

- De Lee y Tenten… ¿Dónde están ellos dos? – El se intentaba parar pero, el dolor de las heridas era bastante fuerte – Ah…Maldición no me puedo mover- lo decía muy desesperado al saber que en ese momento era inútil.

- Neji-san ¡No te muevas!- Lo recostaba otra vez al ver que le dolían las heridas

- ¿Por qué Sakura¿Por qué me salvaste?...-Neji empezó a alucinar por la misma temperatura. Imagino que Sakura era Tenten – Tenten…estas bien…

- Neji, reacciona no soy Tenten…-Sin explicación alguna Neji tomo en sus brazos a Sakura y la beso… ¡Si la beso! Creyendo que era Tenten, Sakura le dio una cachetada 

- Tenten ¿Por qué me haces esto? me habías dicho que…Oh eres tu Sakura…lo siento pensaba que eras Tenten…Esto no hubiera sucedido si no hubiera aceptad la misión, soy un estupido.

Naruto entra con las hierbas medicinales colgando de su mano, pero algo le parece extraño, todo estaba en silencio y unas 2 caras rojas

- Sakura-chan¿Sakura…chan? Oye Sasuke que le pasa a Sakura-chan esta muy ¿Sorprendida¿Por qué te les quedas viendo así?... ¡Ah que alguien me conteste!- Naruto lo decía desesperado y rascándose la cabeza

- ¡Ay ya cállate negado! –Sasuke le respondió junto con un golpe en la cabeza ya que lo había desesperado su infantil actitud –Neji beso a Sakura…por la misma temperatura, el alucino pensando que Sakura era Tenten ¿Ya? – Lo decía en un tono medio celoso

- Ah, ya…- lo decía con un tono y una cara de plena tranquilidad, sin entender lo que había dicho Sasuke – Que Neji y Sakura-chan… ¡QUE?...-los señalaba enojado y con los ojos en forma de plato, ya se iba a lanzar a golpearlo cuando Sasuke lo detiene para que no provocara una pele innecesaria, ya que Naruto saldría muerto de ahí.

- ¡Ya bajarle Torpe! Yo también me…enoje…-Sasuke se dio cuenta que había una palabra mortal a la cual Uzumaki no iba dejarlo de molestar por esa palabra.

Naruto se burlaba como siempre pero muy adentro sabia que a el también le había molestado 

-Jajajaja Tú también te pusiste celoso ¿eh? Sasuke-teme _"Jo, maldito Sasuke apenas llegaste y me quieres quitar a Sakura-chan, después de que la hiciste sufrir mucho"_

Eso pasaba mientras que Tenten lloraba desconsoladamente en un cuarto oscuro y frío

-Neji…¿Estarás bien?...- lo decía abrazándose a ella misma con melancolía y dolor.

Una voz suave y dulce per también llena de tristeza le hablo a Tente desde la oscuridad.

-Así que tu también estas aquí…lo lamento…

- ¿Eh¿Quién eres tú?

Una niña de pelo largo lacio y negro se le acercaba, sus eran como un mar azules y profundos, pero en esa profundidad había mucha tristeza y dolor.

Su piel era blanca pero en esa piel tan blanca y delicada había manchas de suciedad y de golpes. Parecía una linda muñeca que con el más mínimo roce de viento se rompería

-Soy Hikari la hija del señor feudal – Ella tosía violenta mente, parecía tener una grave enfermedad en las vías respiratorias.

- _"¿Qué…ella es la hija del señor feudal?"_ T e…vez muy mal – Decía Tenten preocupada.

- No te preocu…- Ella se desmayaba, era el roce del viento que derrumbo a la fina muñeca. Tenten la logro sostener con sus brazos y la recostó en el frió suelo.

- Tranquila…resiste Hikari-san pronto te sacare de aquí te lo prometo – lo decía de la manera mas maternal y cariñosa, la cobijo con una manta que había arrumbada ahí y se quedo cuidándola.

Después de unas cuantas horas mas el ladrón apareció ahí, estaba abriendo la puerta con cuidado para no despertar a sus victimas, pero Tenten se había prevenido desde mucho antes y preparado la fuga así que saco el único kunai que tenia.

Ella había recordado el entrenamiento de una kunoichi, seducir al enemigo para sacarle información usando el deseo, usando el placer…esa es el arma más mortal.

- Oh, vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí ¿Eh? Una nueva esclava…y muy linda. Que bien ya se conocieron mis dos prisioneras, pero tú – Señalando a Tenten – eres mi preferida así que lo haré una vez mas…me diste un gran placer.

- Claro, no eres el único que sintió eso…házmelo una vez mas…por favor…

- Jajajaja sabia que te gustaría ahora ven acércate, que te complaceré – Tenten se acercaba sensual mente al ladrón el la agarraba de la cintura, mientras que Tenten preparaba el kunai.

- Así esta bien o mejor dicho…- Esta le clava el kunai en el estomago – Yo estoy mejor así

- ¡Ah! Maldita pagaras por eso…junto con esa pequeña mocosa

- Hikari ¡Vamonos! – Tenten agra a Hikari y la llevo colgando en su espalda (N/A: Como caballito XD) – _"Tenemos que huir lo mas rápido posible ò si no el nos matara yo estoy muy débil no podré defenderme"_

Después de unos cuantos metros había una roca gigantesca la cual servia perfecta mente de escondite ò al menos para despistarlo. Se escondieron ahí por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Hikari reaccionara.

- Tenten-san…¿Dónde estamos?...

-Oh, ya despertaste que bien. Estamos escondidas pero silencio ò si no nos encontrara.

- No, no dejes que me encuentre por favor – La niña lloraba al recordar ese infierno donde la habían sometido.

- Te protegeré aun Acosta de mi vida. Te lo prometo ahora shhh ahí viene

Se oían pasos cercanos a la roca pero no se veía nadie sin embargo apareció delante de ellas su enemigo.

- Por fin las encontré jajaja – lo decía malvada mente

- _"Maldición nos encontró…espera…esto es un pergamino lo puedo vencer con esto, pero si lo mal gasto no tendremos otra oportunidad y podríamos morir"_ – Hikari corre vete de aquí…de seguro tu casa a de estar hacia el norte, corre no te detengas y sálvate…yo lo detendré.

- No, no te dejare morir…¡Moriré con tigo si es necesario! Tú me has enseñado hacer fuerte.

- Lo serás si me obedeces y si haces lo correcto… ¡Vete! Y dile a Neji que no me olvide que nunca lo olvidare…

- ¿Neji?...deacuerdo…pero por favor alcanza me y no mueras – Lo decía al borde de llorar.

- No seas tonta mocosa tu jamás me detendrás, morirás y después matare a Hikari ¡Una kunoichi jamás me ganara!

- ¡Vete Hikari y no voltees hacia atrás, si mueres mi muerte será en vano! – Hikari se fue de ahí corriendo llena de miedo y de lágrimas sintiéndose culpable por dejar a Tenten ahí, sola

- Jajaja ¡sigue haciéndote la fuerte sabes que ella no sobrevivirá!

- ¡Cállate! Ella si lo hará, por que es valiente y fuerte ahora te toca a ti sufrir…Jutsu dragones gemelos…-Del pergamino salían un sin fin de armas, pero el ladrón estaba escapando, Tenten se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido así que fue detrás del ladrón esquivando una a una de sus armas mortales, por fin pudo herir un arma al ladrón dejándolo con vale siente pero, aun así estaba decidido escapar.

- ¡Maldición!... no te dejare escapar _"Esta es mi ultima oportunidad si la desaprovecho matara a Hikari_

-_"Si no hago algo ella me matara"_ – Estilo tierra Jutsu dragones de tierra – _"Se la tragaran viva antes de que ella pueda hacer algo" _- La tierra empezaba a moverse violenta mente se desquebrajaban las rocas del suelo salían 2 dragones formados de tierra los cuales atacaban a Tenten.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa?- Un dragón escupía tierra la cual le dio a Tenten por la espalda, mientras que el ladrón escapaba aun mas lejos logrando su objetivo – "No te escaparas de mi, y yo no moriré sola" – De sus dedos salían finos hilos de chakra (N/A: Mas o menos como los de Kankûro) hasta llegar a los pies del enemigo. Lo sujetaba con fuerza mientras lo arrastraba hacia su muerte lentamente.

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame te digo¿Qué sirve ganar, si también tú vas a morir?

- De nada sirve rogar por tu vida…tu jutsu va a causar tu muerte -_"Y la mía" _– por lo menos salvare a Hikari eso es lo que prometí y lo voy a cumplir – _"Gai-sensei, Lee, Neji…me han enseñado tantas cosas…gracias a ustedes soy lo que ahora soy una gran kunoichi de Konoha, mi tiempo a llegado debo de partir pero, muero orgullosa de mi misma pude morir cumpliendo mi camino ninja...Neji, espero que esa noche haya significado para ti algo mas que placer…para mi fue todo…mis sospechas se aclararon, lo que sentía por ti era amor…" – _Jamás los olvidare…adiós y hasta nunca – Ella los recordaba con mucha alegría y melancolía, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar…recorrían sus mejillas hasta caer sutil mente al suelo. Los recuerdos y misiones eran maravillosos. Pero la realidad no. 

Uno de los dragones apuntaba a Tenten y al ladrón lanzo la tierra sepultándolos por completo. Los dragones se destruían poco a poco provocando un gran estruendo llegando a los oídos de la pequeña Hikari.

- No…puede ser…Tenten-san, Tenten-san ha muerto… ¡Tenten-san!- gritaba volteándose a la dirección donde provenían esos estruendos. No dudo en correr a auxiliar a Tenten pero, un pensamiento la detuvo 

-Tenten-san no haré que tu muerte sea en vano, haré lo que dijiste y seré fuerte…lo prometo –Hikari regreso a su camino donde se dirigía, iba llorando de coraje y de dolor al saber que Tenten había muerto.

Mientras eso pasaba Neji ya estaba despierto recostando y meditando ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? Para salvar a Tenten pero, algo extraño interrumpió sus pensamientos, la botella de perfume de Tenten se había roto y una extraña sensación invadió al Hyuga…La misma sensación que sintió n la muerte de su padre.

- No puede ser…acaso ella esta muerta…-Se dijo así mismo pálido de la impresión

- ¿Qué pasa Neji¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Sakura al oír algo extraño en el cuarto de Neji

- Tenten…ella ha muerto…- Sudaba frió y los escalofríos no se hicieron esperar.

- Ya calmate Neji de seguro solo fue un sueño 

- NO, no lo fue…ella esta muerta.

A lo lejos se oían llantos dolorosos de impotencia y en el lumbral de la ventana se reflejaba una silueta corriendo y gritando Débil mente. Llegando a los oídos del señor feudal

- ¡No puede ser! Esa voz… ¡Hikari! –Exclamaba el señor feudal corriendo a los brazos de su pequeña y adorada hija. 

- ¡Padre! Oh padre…te extrañe mucho

- Hija, lo importante es que estas bien- la abrazaba aun mas fuerte

Los shinobis fueron testigos de ese reencuentro tan maravilloso y conmovedor de padre e hija.

- ¡Oh ese es el poder de la juventud! – Gritaba un emotivo Lee

- Tienes razón cejotas, es muy lindo 

-Esperen un momento…y Tenten ¿Dónde esta?

Hikari dejo de abrazar a su padre por un momento y se dirigió al chico de la pregunta – Oye ¿Tu eres Neji? – Pregunto la pequeña

-Si…

- Tenten me dijo que te dijera…que nunca te iba a olvidar…

-Entonces ella esta muerta…

- S-si… ¡No la pude salvar¡Perdónenme! 

- Neji…cuanto lo siento yo…-Decía Sakura tristemente l borde de llorar ya que una de sus amigas había muerto

- No suéltame…-Lo decía desconsolado lleno de dolor que sentía al no poder ver mas esos ojos cafés que a el tanto le gustaban. El de tanta impresión que había pasado y lo débil que estaba se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta quedar total mente inconsciente.

Todos estaban en silencio, mientras que Sakura preparaba un antídoto para Neji. Esa noche fue trágico para todos.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerme y dejar sus comentarios, como ven los he tomado en cuenta y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado nn lo se esta un poco largo pero aun asi gracias por leerme nn

Y ya saben para cualquier duda, comentario o aclaracion etc...Aqui toy Salu2!

¡Arigato!

ATTE: Sakki nn


	4. Hinata llegael Byakugan revivido

Capitulo 4: Hinata llega… ¡El Byakugan revivido

**Capitulo 4: Hinata llega… ¡El Byakugan revivido!**

Todos estaban reunidos sin excepción, donde Neji estaba descansando, ya era de noche.

Lee, estaba sentado en un banco cerca de la cama. Naruto estaba recargado en la pared. Cerca de la puerta recargado en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos se encontraba Sasuke. Sakura se encontraba sentada en la esquina de la cama, cerca de los pies del Hyuga.

- Y bien, ¿Qué haremos respecto a lo de Tenten?... ¿La buscaremos o regresaremos a Konoha y ahí le diremos lo sucedido a Tsunade-sama? –Decía un Lee apachurrado y deprimido, cosa que no era de el.

- Pero… ¿Qué dices cejotas?...Tu nunca habías hablado así –Dijo Naruto consiente y preocupado de la situación en la que estaba Lee – _"Nunca le había visto así"_ –Pensó un tanto preocupado.

- Pero, eso no cambia la situación –El Hyuga lo había dicho demasiado deprimente, mas que su compañero Lee, cosa que era extraño del Genio -¡Ella esta muerta! ¿Qué no lo entienden? –Lo dijo con enojo y frustración al recordar como lo vencieron, como si el fuera apenas un Gennin ò algo parecido.

Naruto, al oír ese comentario, apretó fuertemente sus puños en son de molestia y desesperación…No podía creer que Hyuga Neji, el genio de Konoha estuviera hablando de esa Manera - ¡Neji! ¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Ella es tu camarada por lo menos deberías de buscarla, ella no moriría tan fácil mente, ella es fuerte! –Comento el rubio enojadamente.

- ¡Y tu que sabes de ella!... ¡Si nunca has amado a una mujer! …- Respondió con sumo enojo.

- ¡Se mas que tu! Si no en estos momentos no estuviera confiando en ella, cosa que TU no haces. Y te equivocas si piensas que yo no he amado a una mujer… -Naruto le devolvió una sonrisa y una mirda melancólica a Sakura- y me preocupe, por eso hice tantas cosas por ella y la uní con el hombre que ella ama…- Sakura levanto la mirada, comprendiendo de que se trataba de ella. – y si en verdad amas a Tenten has algo por ella… ¡Por lo menos deja de llorar y has algo!

Neji se molesto al oír sus verdades, verdades que eran ciertas y dolían mucho, se clavaban en lo más profundo de su orgullo…Pero, también esas verdades hicieron reaccionar a nuestro genio…

- Tienes razón Naruto…soy un cobarde…pero ya no me lamentare mas ni me sentiré mal, hmp a veces parezco un cobarde…un día te lo dije…Tu tienes mejores ojos que yo. Y otra vez lo demostraste a si que saldré a buscar a Tenten… ¡Byaku… ¡Ahhh! - Un fuerte dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Neji, lo debilito haciendo que cayera de rodillas – _"Maldición no puedo utilizarlo, estoy débil y me falta chakra"_ - Pensó amargamente.

- ¡Neji-san! –Sakura lo levantaba mientras le enviaba una mirada fulminante a Naruto- ¡Naruto ya basta, no lo presiones mas…no porque tu tengas un chakra infinito (N/A: Se refería a del Kyuubi) significa que todos lo tengamos!...además el veneno que utilizaron en las armas bloquea el chakra del enemigo…- Sakura alzaba amablemente a Neji haciéndolo que se sentara para que descansara.

El cuarto quedo en un silencio funerario e incomodo…hasta que la "Hermosa bestia verde" decidió hablar.

- Entonces… ¿Qué haremos? Necesitamos a alguien que busque a Tenten entre los descombros…-Lee se quedo pensando durante varios segundos, hasta que se le ocurrió algo brillante –Necesitaremos a Kiba ò a…

- ¡Hinata! Ella de seguro nos ayudaría – Interfirió Naruto, ganándole la idea a Lee.

- ¡Muy bien pensado Naruto-kun! Ella podría buscarla con su Byakugan. –Lee le dedico una de esas sonrisas a Naruto de tío súper Wow.

- Pero, ella es débil – Comento Neji, cosa que a Naruto le molesto.

- Mira quien habla…ella apoya y tu no.- Le contesto.

- Cállate, no es eso, si no es ella la que me preocupa

- Ja, se ve que no tienes buenos ojos, ella se ha vuelto fuerte

- Si estoy deacuerdo con Naruto pero, quien invocara al pájaro. – Hizo un hincapié Lee…no pasando por alto esa situación.

- ¡Yo lo haré! –Grito el Uzumaki entusiasmado – Después de todo…yo puedo invocar a una rana gigantesca, invocar a ese pájaro va ser pan comido.

- Naruto dobe que presumes, yo también puedo invocar una boa gigante ¡Yo también puedo! –Decía un Sasuke orgulloso de sus habilidades, ya que no le gustaba que todos pasaran inadvertidos por eso.

- Y ¿Qué? Los hombres se van a llevar todo el crédito, ¡Yo también puedo! Y es mas controlo mejor el chakra que ustedes dos juntos y después de todo…era una chica quien invocaba el pájaro ¿No?... ¡Yo lo haré! –Decía la única chica que estaba ahí: Sakura

- Ah…y ¿Quién invocaba al pájaro? ...- Dijo Naruto algo confundido ya que no sabia ò mejor dicho no había entendido la situación (N/A: u-u')

Un coscorrón no se hizo esperar de parte de Sasuke y unas cuantas palabras – Negado ¿Qué no escuchas? Lo invocaba Tenten.

- Los sellos son: Jabalí, mono, serpiente, caballo y pájaro. Tienes que ocupar una cantidad fuerte y especifica de chakra y derramas unas gotas de sangre en el pergamino. ¿Entendido? –Dijo Neji un tanto irritado por la pequeña discusión sobre quien iba invocar al pájaro

-Entendido, Déjamelo a mí –Sakura comenzó hacer los sellos uno por uno haciéndolo al pie de la letra como había dicho Neji, cosa que sirvió para invocar al pájaro. Mientras que Sakura invocaba al pájaro, Neji empezó a redactar el mensaje para refuerzos el cual decía así:

"_Tsunade-sama, por comprensión de usted necesitamos de urgencia a Hyuga Hinata como refuerzo ya que lamentable mente Tenten desapareció en la misión que nos asigno, yo Hyuga Neji estoy imposibilitado para usar el Byakugan. _

_Gracias por su comprensión…_

_ATTE: Hyuga Neji, líder de la misión"_

-OK, listo vuela –Lo lanzo Neji, con la esperanza de que le prestaran a Hinata como refuerzo, para poder buscar a Tenten…antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El pájaro extendió sus suaves y delicadas alas al cielo azul volando hacia su destino: Konoha

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

En Konoha…mientras que Tsunade tomaba tranquila y relajante mente sake n su oficina….

- ¡¡Tsunade-sama!!-Shizune entraba a la oficina de Tsunade interrumpiendo su relajamiento.

- Ahora no Shizune… ¿Qué no vez que estoy descansando?

- Lo que tengo que decirle es importante… ¡Es sobre Tenten! –Lo decía mientras iba pasando Gai –Ella esta desaparecida

- ¿¡QUE!?- Tsunade escupía el Sake mientras que Gai escucho eso y se sorprendió entrando repentinamente a la oficina.

- MI ALUMNA ESTA DESAPARECIDA- Lo decía gritando- OH, MI QUERIDA ALUMNA YO MAITO GAI LA IRE A BUSCAR ¡¡DIRECTO A LA JUVENTUD!!

-¡Espera Gai tu tienes una misión!- Tsunade le ordeno – Hinata va ir como refuerzo, Shizune llama a Hyuga Hinata.

Después de unos minutos el refuerzo llego, Hinata llego.

-¿¡Que!? No puede ser imposible…y mi primo, el ¿Cómo esta?

- Al parecer su estado es grave, así que esta imposibilitado para usar el Byakugan… ¡Hyuga Hinata te ordeno que vayas como refuerzo a dicha misión!- Ordeno una imponente Tsunade.

- ¡Hai Tsunade-sama! Con su permiso- Hinata desapareció en una nube de humo digna de un Chunnin como ella.

- _"Nunca pensé que una misión como esta provocaría grandes problemas"_ - Tsunade pensó sobandose la cien con el dedo meñique y el pulgar.

Mientras pasaba eso en l oficina del Hokage, Hinata iba dispuesta ayudar a su primo entrando al bosque y dirigiéndose a la cascada – _"Pobre de Tenten-san ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? Ella es tan fuerte…no se…lo mejor es que vaya y llegue lo mas rápido posible como apoyo_" -Pensó

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Mientras que Hinata se dirigía a la Cascada…Sakura en la casa del feudal estaba tratando de hallar un medicamento que destruyera el veneno ayudara a Neji a recuperarse lo mas pronto posible.

- Veamos, si el venenos destruye el chakra debo de encontrar un antídoto lo suficiente mente fuerte que acabe con el veneno sin destruir los tejidos –Mientras ella se concentraba y daba su mejor esfuerzo Uchiha estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta viéndolo algo interesado. -¡Kyaa! No puede ser…no me sale ¡Maldición! –Ante su tal impotencia, la kunoichi medica quería llorar ¿Cómo era posible que una gran ninja medico no pudiera ser un antídoto?

- Vaya la Sakura de antes era mas persistente…y no se rendía tan fácil –Comento Sasuke desde el marco de la puerta haciendo que ella se impresionara y se asustara, ya que no la había visto

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –Se dio la media vuelta para verle a los ojos –No, no es nada…solo quiero ayudar a Neji para que se recupere y pueda salvar a Tenten…aunque ella este muerta…

- Hmp, vaya una kunoichi jugando al doctor ¡Que fantástico! – lo decía con un tono de arrogancia mezclado con sarcasmo.

- ¡Yo no estoy jugando! ¡Esto es serio Sasuke-kun…si no lo logro encontrar el morirá!

- Bien, entonces no juegues y pon tu mayor, esfuerzo y concéntrate…para que no muera –Si al parecer ya no era el mismo Sasuke…frío, cortante ni nada por el estilo…ya había cambiado, aunque sea un poco. Cosa que le agradaba a Sakura y le entusiasmaba.

- _"OK, tiene razón, yo ya no soy una aprendiz yo y soy un ninja medico"_ –Empezaba a combinar ingredientes, plantas…etc. Hasta que se hiciera una combinación de olores y sabores raros. Por fin estuvo el agua era verde (Gracias a las plantas). Puso una gota del veneno en un pergamino y aplico otra gota del medicamento, el cual iba destruyendo el veneno sin dañar siquiera un poco al papel. Si eso significa que eso era un rotundo éxito –Sasuke-kun ¡Lo logre! –Gritaba emocionada y brincando de un lado para otro, de repente le entraron las ganas e abrazar a Sasuke, ya que el le había dado ánimos, ánimos que necesitaba –Gracias Sasuke-kun. Sin ti ahorita estuviera sufriendo.

- Hmp, no hay de que…a decir verdad…eres buen ninja medico.- Por alguna razón a Sasuke le entro una calida sensación de bien estar, lo cual hizo que abrasara a Sakura, tal vez no tan cariñosamente como lo hubiera deseado ella, pero la abrazo en son de felicidad.

Iba pasando Naruto, el vio cual feliz era Sakura al estar en los brazos de su único amor, aunque fuera unos segundos – _"Vaya, Sakura creo que tu sueño se ha hecho realidad…Sasuke, que afortunado eres de tener a Sakura enamorada de ti…"_ –Lo decía con una mirada melancólica. Yéndose sin dejar atrás una lagrima que recorrió se mejilla, se fue para no interrumpir ese gran momento.

- ¡Sakura-san!- Entraba escandalosamente Lee, al parecer tenia algo importante que decirle a Sakura – Oh lo siento ¿Interrumpo?

- No. –Decía Sasuke poco amable separándose rápidamente de ella.

- ¡Hinata ya llegó!

- ¿Enserio? Lee yo también tengo el medicamento listo – A Lee se le iluminaron los ojos de felicidad y alegría no espero a que salieran ellos dos para ir a avisar a Neji.

- ¡¡Neji!! ¡¡Ya tienen el antídoto!! ¡Ya podemos ir a buscarla!

- Bien –Sakura venia entrando con el medicamento – _"Solo espera Tenten, pronto te salvare" _

-Bien, Neji aquí esta solo tómatelo y listo en unos cuantos minutos estarás mucho mejor- Lo decía mientras que ella le daba el medicamento.

Poco a poco las heridas de su cuerpo se iban cerrando y su chakra se iba recuperando satisfactoria mente

- Neji, primo ¿Estas bien? – Le preguntaba una voz dulce y suave llena de preocupación

- Si. Bien ahora vayamos buscarla.

- ¡Si! –Todos contestaban anímicamente.

-Solo una cosa Neji, no te esfuerces demasiado, estas débil todavía ¿OK?

-Entendido.

Todos iban saliendo de la casa del Señor feudal sin excepción alguna, Hikari y su padre los veían como partían deseándole suerte a cada uno antes de partir.

- Lee-san por favor encuentra a Tenten-san, ella me salvo la vida arriesgando la suya –Le decía Hikari.

- Por favor encuéntrenla ella demostró ser una magnifica kunoichi, la cual cumplió su promesa sin fallar –Esta vez les decía el señor Feudal

- Se los prometo y a ti Hikari-san –Lee hacia su pose Wow mientras Hikari le da un beso en la mejilla siendo así que nuestro genio del Taijutsu se puso rojo por tal acto – Je, se los prometo…¡¡Esperen!! –Se los decía a los demás shinobis quienes tenían ya varios metros de distancia delante de el.

Por fin los shinobis se adentraron en el bosque rápidamente sin perder tiempo nada, iban brincando de rama en rama, corriendo por debajo lo mas rápido posible, después de media hora Neji, se paro en seco provocando que todos hicieran lo mismo , excepto Naruto que choco contra un tronco ya que no se pudo parar con la "rapidez" que los demás se pararon. (N/A: u-u')

- Naruto-kun…

-Hmp, bueno ya perdimos demasiado tiempo por las tonterías de este –Neji habo enérgicamente para que le pusieran atención- Aquí es el lugar indicado por Hikari-san… ¿Lista Hinata-sama?

-Hai… ¡Byakugan!

- ¡Byakugan! –Después de examinar unos segundos la zona…-No veo sus restos por ninguna parte.

- Yo tampoco, Neji oni-san… ¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué es eso? –Hinata afinaba más la vista para allá, para distinguir que era eso.

– Es un… ¡Kawarimi no jutsu! (Cambiazo en España y Sustitución en México)- Exclamaba Neji al ver pedazos de troncos clavados por armas Ninjas – Entonces puede que este viva…

- Si, pero ¿Dónde esta el ladrón? Imposible…el también lo uso

- Si, pero Tenten ya no podía usar el chakra, según Hikari….Eso significa que el ladrón, para salvar su vida tuvo que salvarla a ella…eso significa que todavía puede estar con vida –Respondía Neji con mas tranquilidad al saber que todavía estaba ella viva, al menos eso creía.

- ¡SI! ¡Sabia que tú podías Tenten! –Exclamaba el Uzumaki contento y brincote ando de Felicidad.

- Pero, si ella esta viva no pudo ir tan lejos –Comento Sakura para dar una explicación lógica siguió observando a los alrededores paro no dejar pasar ningún detalle -…Hinata, Neji allá… - Les señalaba con el dedo la dirección que quería que inspeccionaran.

- Ahí hay un pedazo de tela… (N/A: Se refería a la ropa que llevaba Tenten, la cual rasgo un arma)

- _"¿¡Dónde estas!?"_ –Se preguntaba Neji así mismo -… ¡Encontré un pergamino! –El se dirigió al pergamino buscando pistas de donde se podría encontrar –Debe de estar cerca.

- Mira Neji, aquí hay otro pedazo de tela, solamente que esta no es de Tenten…es del ladrón y esta manchada de sangre por un lado. –Dijo Lee algo sorprendido, mientras que el Uchiha se le acercaba para examinar la situación.

- Pero, es de la parte inferior Lee…eso significa que un arma hirió al ladrón cuando trataba de escapar, el cual se supone que tenia Sujeta a Tenten.- Razono el Uchiha

-Huyo con menos heridas, pero aun así, ella ya estaba herida y enferma antes que sucediera eso- Contesto Neji -…No pudo ir tan lejos.

Los shinobis empezaron a buscar pistas, indicando que Tenten seguía viva…Neji se mantenía con la esperanza, no la quería perder, quería ver su sonrisa y perderse en sus ojos tan dulces que tenia, pero, se esforzaba demasiado lo cual hizo que se debilitara por unos instantes.

- Neji, ¿Te sientes bien? Te vez algo pálido (N/A: Más de lo normal)

- No, es nada Sakura.

- Neji nii-san deja que te revise Sakura-san se que estas preocupado por Tenten-san… ¡Pero también tu salud es importante!

- Bah, con tigo Hinata…Te preocupas mucho por los demás. –Una voz que parecía un susurro se hizo presente en los oídos de Neji, diciéndole su nombre. Parecía la voz de Tenten -¡Escucharon eso, es Tenten!

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que es Tenten? –Pregunto Naruto algo confundido – Yo no oí Nada De seguro te encuentras alucinando Tks.

-Neji, no me lo vayas a tomar mal…pero tal vez ella ya no este con vida.

- Lee…pero no lo sabemos con seguridad –Sasuke interfirió.

- ¡Ella esta viva! Es fuerte no moriría tan fácil

- Si, ya también lo creo así, vaya Neji me sorprendiste…pensaba que ibas a llorar jejeje

-¡Naruto no baka! Deja de estar molestando a Neji subnormal – Le respondía Sakura dándole una cachetada para que se controlara lo cual lo mando al suelo.

- Naruto-kun estas bien.

- ¿Eh?...Oh si Hinata…etto… ¿Podrías dejar de abrazarme mientras me levanto? –Se sonrojo aquel rubio y se rasco la nuca torpe mente al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Mmm…Go go gommen Na- Naruto-kun… ¡CUIDADO! ...-Unos kunais caían del cielo amenazando con clavarse en los puntos vitales de aquellos shinobis

- Hinata… ¿Estas bien?...-El rubio se ofrece para levantarla cuidadosa mente pero el muy dobe XD pisa mal lo cual hace que la tierna y dulce Hinata tropiece y uno caiga encima de otro haciendo que Neji los vea con ojos fulminantes.

- Na…Na- Naruto-kun _"Esta muy cerca de mi…creo que me voy, me voy a desma…"_ –Un fuerte estruendo distrajo a Hinata de sus pensamientos y de su evidente sonrojo.

- ¡Cuidado nos atacan! –Exclamo Lee.

- Hinata-sama ¡Cuidado! –La chica algo confundida y ruborizada reacciono con el grito de Neji, pero no pudo reaccionar al ataque lo cual hizo que un kunai le rozara el brazo hiriéndola. – ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Maldición, byakugan! No va a escapar Juuken _"Kuso escapo" _

- ¡Sharingan! ¡Katon gokakyo no jutsu! Falle

- ¡La hermosa bestia verde esta aquí! ¡Konoha dai sempu! ¡Es rápido!

- Con esta técnica te derrotare y te pateare el trasero ¡Kage bushin no jutsu! –El sujeto derroto a todos las copias de Naruto incluyéndolo a el. – _"Ahora entiendo porque derroto a Neji siquiera todos juntos pudimos contra el"_

- _"Maldición le daré un golpe en los puntos vitales, haciendo que se rinda"_ Hinata usa tu byakugan para predecir sus ataques –Sakura le ordenaba

-Hai… ¡Byakugan! …ESPEREN…es una técnica ilusoria es un Genjutsu.

- Tsk, ¡Dispersar! ¿Todos están bien? –Preguntaba Sasuke algo enojado por no darse cuenta que era un Genjutsu

- Si –Todos sonaron unísonos

-Bien.

Hinata aun seguía con el Byakugan activado pero, esta vez logro que sus ojos se percataran de algo – Neji oni-san…mira de tras de aquel árbol –Señalaba su dirección mientras que el se percataba de que árbol era.

- _"¡Byakugan!...Imposible acaso es…"_ ¡Tenten! – El corría hacia donde se encontraba su apreciada kunoichi haciendo que los demás fueran de tras de el, tratándolo de detener, cosa que fue inútil.

Al llegar a dicho árbol se encontró con la mas hermosa kunoichi (Para el) y arriba de ella una marca de N.T. estaba marcadas el árbol con sangre, el entendió de inmediatamente que significaba eso "NejiTen". - ¡Sakura ayúdame! –Exclamaba el shinobi implorando la ayuda de esta.

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¡Tenten!

- Por favor cúrala. Sálvala

- Entendido, déjamelo a mí –Ella empezó a concentrar chakra curativo en la palma de su mano después, se la puso en la frente de Tenten, así tardo varios minutos hasta que ella reaccionara.

Ella por fin abrió los ojos despacio y delicadamente parpadeando un par de veces hasta que pudo obtener una imagen concisa de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué…pasa? – Si ella ya había despertado pero, había una gran diferencia en su mirada, esta ya no tenia luz alguna, estaba perdida en el infinito y estaba ida.

- Tenten estas bien –El Hyuga la abrazaba fuertemente sin quererse separar de ella, actitud extraña de el…

- ¡Kyaa suéltame! ¿Quién eres?

- Hmp, siempre gastando bromas de mal gusto ¿eh? Soy Neji

- Neji…yo no conozco a ningún Neji y ustedes ¿Quiénes son?...

Muchas gracias por leerme y gracias por dejar sus comentarios y perdón por la tardanza, tenia muchas cosas por hacer u-u y sobre el otro Fic no tardare en poner la conti…solo aguántenme ¿Vale? Bueno los dejo con los agradecimientos y ya saben cualquier duda, comentario etc. Aki Toy

Nos vemos salu2! Y gracia por leer este su Fic hasta el próximo Capitulo

**Kuraujia-san**Arigato por dejarme tu comentario….los aprecio mucho y no, no esta de moda matar a Tenten porque si la mato yo me mato XD, nah, solo puedo decir que todo saldrá bien. Lo prometo - Espero que te halla gustado este Cáp. Salu2!

**Loveless-Akemi** Creo que lo maneje bien…a ver que te parece…se aceptan verdugazos, jitomatazos etc.…XD y espero que te haya gustado este new Cáp. jejejeje


	5. Chapter 5 Amor olidado memoria perdida

Capitulo 6: Amor olvidado memoria perdida

**Declaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los utilizo para mi satisfacción personal XD

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

**Capitulo 5: Amor olvidado memoria perdida**

Tenten había perdido la memoria, sus recuerdos incluyendo al amor de su vida…y esa maravillosa noche que pasó junto a Neji

- ¡Tenten estas viva! –Decía Neji mientras la abrazaba la besaba fuertemente, perdiéndose en su aroma, en su esencia que le reconfortaba tanto

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! –Ella lo empujaba con mucha violencia apartándolo de su lado. Ella estaba muy confundida no sabia lo que hacían, ni lo que decían para ella todos estaban locos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? –Le reclamaba Neji de tal actitud sin entender que es lo que pasaba.

- Neji…podemos…olvídalo

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-No, no creo que sea el momento, después te lo diré. –Neji se volteaba de nuevo para donde estaba Tenten haciéndole una suplica de los ojos que por lo menos se acordara de el.

-Tenten, ¡Escúchame! ¿No recuerdas cuanto nos amamos? ¿Cuándo tú lloraste y yo te consolé? –Neji trataba de hacerle recordar algo a ella lo cual fue inútil

- ¡Estas loco! ¿¡Cómo se atreve a decirme tal falsedad!? Es mas yo no me llamo así me llamo…me llamo…-Ella intentaba acordarse de lo que sea para contradecirlos, pero sin embargo siquiera de su nombre se acordaba, cosa que le frustraba aun mas

- Tenten…te llamas así –Decía un carismático Lee, aunque lleno de tristeza en su interior.

- No, yo no me llamo así…- Intentaba de nueva vez acordarse d como se llamaba, su pasado lo cual volvía a ser inútil.

- Tu eres una gran Kunoichi y amas a…

- Amas a Neji –Interrumpió Lee a la adorable Hinata, la interrumpió por que el no quería escucharlo de otros labios porque le dolía mas, debía de hacerse la idea de olvidarla – _"Yo no quería decirlo, pero ella tenia que saber la verdad, además no esta en mi camino Ninja mentir"_ –Pensó -Además como dice Hinata, eres una gran kunoichi –Lo dijo mientras ponía su pose de tío súper Wow a pesar del dolor en su corazón.

-Tenten…-Neji la tomaba de los brazos cariñosa mente -…por favor reacuérdame –Tenten lo miro con desaprobación lo cual hizo que el corazón de Neji se rompiera aun mas – Mira lo que escribiste…Tal vez nunca te lo dije pero yo te amo.

- Sakura… ¿Podemos hablar en privado? –Le susurraba Sasuke al oído de Sakura, la cual se sonrojo por tal acto.

- Ah…claro…-Le respondió

Los shinobis se fueron a un lugar lejano, pasaron desapercibidos por todos sus camaradas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sasuke-kun?

- Amm…mira se que esto no va ser fácil para nadie –El no sabia como explicarle lo que le iba a decir, por que si se lo decía de seguro a ella le dolería y no quería lastimarla -…pero ella esta muy alterada y Neji la esta confundiendo aun mas diciéndole lo que había pasado entre ellos 2 y la verdad no quiero herirte pero no tienes mucha experiencia en estos casos de amnesia y dudo que puedas hacer algo. –Suspiro- Lo mejor es que utilice mi sharingan para dejarla inconsciente y tranquila después de eso la llevaremos a Konoha para que la revisen. Eso seria lo mejor.

- Si eso supongo…pero no hemos atrapado al ladrón, uso una técnica ilusoria pero no se para que propósito, nadie salo herido excepto Hinata solo un poco.

- Tal vez el ladrón utilizo esa Técnica para distraernos y matar a Tenten, pero no lo logro.

- Si, eso supongo…su estado era de gravedad y no nos podía combatir así que prefirió huir.

- Bien, vámonos supongo que nos estarán esperando.

- Hai –Lo decía algo desilusionada ya que pensaba que le iba a decir algo más **(INNER: Jo, me ilusioné tanto para esto, ¡La próxima vez no iré con tigo!)**

- Por cierto… ¿Aun sientes algo por mi?

- ¿Eh?... **(INNER: RETIRO LO DICHO ¡VICTORIA!)** …yo…

- Entiendo…vámonos.

- No…Sasuke…tal vez si… ¿Por qué?

- Ah…no…por nada.

Mientras los shinobis se dirigían donde todos los demás se encontraban había una pequeña discusión en marcha

- Neji nii-san de-déjala de presionar…ella no te recuerda…

- ¡Deja de meterte, ella aun me recuerda! ¡Tenten diles que me recuerdas!

- YA DIJE QUE NO TE RECUERDO Y DEJAME EN PAZ

- Neji nii-san no te recuerda de-déjala de confundir one-onegai

- ¡Ya te dije que no te metas en esto! –Neji molesto por la insistencia de Hinata le quería golpear aún sabiendo que no debía de haberlo, el le levanto la mano preparado para golpearle pero, una mano lo detiene.

- ¡Déjala! –Naruto golpea a Neji antes de que este pudiera hacer algo -¿¡Cómo te atreves a alzarle la mano a una mujer y mas siendo tu prima a la que se supone que debes de proteger!? Hinata… ¿Estas bien?-Naruto le devolvía una de sus mas dulces miradas a Hinata.

- Ha- Hai Na-Naruto-kun estoy bien gra…gracias –La chica se ruborizaba un poco al pensar que el se preocupaba por ella.

- Maldito ¿Cómo te atreves? –Reclamaba Neji desde el otro lado.

- ¡Naruto-kun cuidado!

- ¿Eh? ¿Tenten? –Tenten se atravesaba en el golpe que le iba a dar Neji a Naruto resultando ella quien golpeaba a Neji para defender al "extraño" que los atacaba.

- Eres tú Naruto ¿No es cierto?

- Ha- Hai

- Tal vez no recuerde nada…y eso no te da derecho a que golpees a los demás ¡Si, tal vez yo no te recuerde pero tu me gritaste, mientras que ellos me defendían! Y en vez de que recapacitaras… ¿¡Los Golpeas!? ¿¡Que clase de persona eres!? Y tu me dices que yo te ame…Hmp, nadie se podría enamorar de una persona así y menos como TU –Si, a ella le desagradaban demasiado las injusticias que cometió Neji, reclamándole sus verdades, las cuales le dolían y mas que era ella quien se las decía.

Tenten ya no se podía mantener más en pie, ya que estaba muy débil, aunque Sakura ya la había curado.

- Cuidado Tenten –Lee la sostenía para que no cayera al suelo.

- Gracias…Ammm…

- Lee, Rock Lee.

- Gracias Lee

- Yo soy Hinata…

- ¡Y yo Naruto! Dattebayo

- Mucho gusto Hinata, Naruto…yo soy…

-Tu eres Tenten…-Le respondía un carismático Lee a los ojos asesinos del Hyuga

Hinata se apretaba fuertemente el brazo ya que sentía un dolor por la herida

- ¿Estas bien?...Oh, no tienes una herida…Lee ¿Dónde esta la chica del cabellos rosados?

- Aquí estoy ¿Qué pasa?

- Hinata tiene una herida en el brazo, se que no te recuerdo pero, por favor haz algo

- Déjamelo a mí –Sakura decía confiada, al saber el tratamiento de esas heridas ya que tuvo un rotundo éxito con Neji. Tomo el brazo de Hinata con mucho cuidado ya que le molestaba bastante y puso chakra en la herida y se fue cerrando poco a poco –Ah, por cierto soy Sakura y ese de allá es Sasuke-kun.

-Mucho gusto…Sakura, Sasuke –Ella observo fijamente a Sasuke, viendo hasta el mas mínimo detalle de el…su pelo negro, esos ojos tan negros y profundos que le hacían sonrojarse y no hay que olvidar ese cuerpo tan bien formado que tenia. No podía controlar su sonrojo, fue tanto esto que nuestro gran genio se percato de tal acción – _"Vaya, Vaya…no esta tan mal ¿eh?...Tiene buen cuerpo"_ –Pensó y al mismo tiempo se cacheteaba mental mente…- _"Pero, que digo…siquiera lo conozco, creo que es novio de Sakura…mejor se lo pregunto y dependiendo de la respuesta es como actuare… ¡Si, eso es lo que haré!"_ –Sin mas que pensarlo un par de veces la kunoichi de los chonguitos empezó su plan estratégico –Oye, Sakura…Sasuke es tu Novio…bueno, es decir…como siempre andan juntos y se ven muy lindos pues…

- No, claro que no…solo…somos buenos amigos

- _"Perfecto"_…Entonces…

-Pero no por eso voy a dejar de luchar por su amor… -Interrumpió la peli rosa para aclarar la situación, al notar que talvez ella también pudiera estar enamorada del Uchiha –Me ha costad mucho traerlo de vuelta y no dejare que nadie me lo quite y por cierto, ¿cual es la razón de tu pregunta? –Cuestionaba ahora ella para confirmar si eran ciertas sus sospechas.

-…-Dudo en contestar –No por nada en especial, es que se ven lindos juntos…es por eso que te preguntaba…y por cierto, no quiero nada con el…hmp, se e que es un don Juan, al igual que el otro –Lo digo le dirigió una mirada de disgusto a Neji, refiriéndose a el. Cosa que no paso desapercibida –Pero en fin yo sol quería aclarar esto…

-No, no hay problema…-Sakura se quedo boqui abierta al ver como Tenten en un par de segundos analizo todo su plan no le quedo mas que cambar de tema -Por cierto… ¿Te podemos llamar Tenten?

-Ah…cla-claro, después de todo me gusta ese nombre…

-Bien _"Vaya, Tenten no ha cambiado para nada…es muy agradable…el único que ha cambiado es Neji, lastima que solo cambo para mal"_ –Bien Hinata ya estas bien.

-Hai…Arigato Sakura-san…Bien entonces te llamaremos apartir de hoy en adelante Tenten.

-Hmp, ¿Ya terminaron de jugar ò las tendremos que esperar mas tiempo?

- ¡Mira Hyuga a MI NADIE ME MANDA! Y…

- Si, si Tenten ya Vamonos tienes razón Neji nii-san ya es tarde

- Pero...Hinata vas a dejar que el te trate así

-No, no hay problema…Va-Vamonos –Hinata siguió las ordenes de su primo al igual que los demás shinobis. Sin embargo hubo una kunoichi que lo seguía con fastidio y enojo.

- _"¿Qué le sucede? No puede mandar así a los demás… ¡Kyaa! Si tan solo tuviera un de esos cuchillitos se lo lanzaría hasta clavárselo en la cabeza ¿Qué se cree?"_ –Pensaba amargamente Tenten. –Oye Sakura –Le susurro.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa?

-Ese tal Neji es así de grosero ò simplemente no se, le alboroto la neurona

-Jajaja-Rió levemente –No, el ya no era así –Lo dijo como si estuviera recordando algo –Pero, no te preocupes…luego se le pasara –Lo dijo con una sonrisa amplia y muy linda solo como ella sabe hacerla –Espero –Susurro levemente

Y hacia poco a poco se dirigieron a la mansión del señor feudal saltando de rama en rama a simple vista se veía que Neji estaba sumamente molesto pero por dentro y cuando digo dentro es muy profundo estaba lleno de dicha y tranquilidad al saber que Teten estaba bien. Después de unas cuantas horas y una par de paradas por parte de Naruto llegaron a la casa del Señor Feudal.

- ¡Papá, Papá! ¡Tenten y los demás ya llegaron!

- Oh gracias a Kami-sama, están todos bien incluyéndote a ti Tenten-san –Exclamaba el señor feudal con alegría al ver que la heroína de su hija estaba con vida y bien. –Perdóname…por no confiar en ti

- Ah…claro…-Tenten lo decía muy confundida y desorientada ya que no recordaba absolutamente nada de nada

- Ella…no recuerda nada, perdió la memoria…a si que…- La pelirosa estaba triste llena de melancolía al saber que estaba sucediendo y llena de impotencia, para que demonios se había titulado de la mejor ninja medico de toda la hoja si no podía curar una simple amnesia –Pensaba silenciosa mente.

- No…no pude ser Te- Tenten-san no…-El llanto se hacia inevitable, las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar de parte de la pequeña.

-Lo siento tanto Hikari…no cumplí la promesa que te hice

- No, tu si la cumpliste Lee-san…tu trajiste a Tenten sana y salva, eso es lo que importa ¿No? A si que venga no te deprimas, de seguro en pocos días recuperara la memoria.

-Tienes razón…-Lee alzaba emotivamente su brazo- ¡¡Arriba la flor de la juventud!! –Gritaba a los cuatro vientos su típica frase.

- Cállate Lee, no estamos para tus absurdos comentarios –Neji dijo algo desesperado y fastidiado pero sobre todo molesto…-No necesitamos de tus ánimos…-Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia fuera.

- ¿Neji-san? –Pregunto Sakura algo intrigada por su actitud.

- Voy afuera a tomar aire…-Fin de la conversación, cerro la puerta principal de la mansión, al salir de dicha mansión se dirigió hasta una pequeña fuente, se sentó al borde de esta y, miro hacia al cielo, contemplando el Azul rey y los matices del anochecer combinados con la pálida luz del cuarto menguante que mostraba la luna esa noche y unos cuantos puntos brillantes que se marcaban al infinito mejor conocidos como estrellas. –Tenten…-Es lo único que pudo salir de sus pálidos labios. Se quedo ahí por un buen rato viendo de reojo dentro de la casa del señor feudal, vio algo no muy agradable para la situación en la que estaba el. Tenten, estaba asomada en un tipo balcón y por atrás se apareció Sasuke haciéndole la platica, no podía leer los labios, se veían tan felices los 2, pero el estaba mas que seguro que le esta coqueteando. Le hervía la sangre de rabia, frunció el entre cejo y apretó su puño. Al fin se decidió ir para proteger "su propiedad"

Mientras que nuestro genio iba más que enojado y lo suficientemente furiosa para matar al Uchiha, Este y Tenten estaban platicando tranquilamente.

- Hola… ¿Qué deseas?

- Nada…solo vengo apreciar los jardines de la mansión…

- Ah, están lindos…-Sin mucho que decir, Tenten vio a Neji momentos antes dirigirse hacia ellos 2 - _"¿Qué demonios hace?"_ –Pensó.

- Oye, Tenten…ya se que no tienes memoria por ahora pero aun sigues siendo mujer…-Interrumpió de una manera inesperada el Uchiha -…solo quería saber como le podía pedirle a Sakura perdón y que pues que siento algo…por ella. –Se sonrojo levemente casi imperceptible su sonrojo mientras ella reía disimuladamente.

- Pues, no se…pero díselo de una manera linda…y para eso tienes que tener un buen dialogo te lo aseguro. Si quieres dímelo a mí como si yo fuera Sakura y le estuvieras diciendo lo que sientes por ella.

- Buena idea… Bien acá voy- Un leve sonrojo le invadía a Sasuke tan solo de imaginárselo pero sabia que tenia que hacer un esfuerzo ò si no la perdería para siempre.

Neji estaba en el marco de la puerta cuando:

- Yo, te he querido decir algo muy importante, desde que regrese…fue muy diferente…ya no eras la misma kunoichi ahora eres una hermosa flor y perdóname si siempre te he ignorado…yo…-Se sonrojaba cada vez mas.

- Tu…

- Yo te amo…

- _"¿Qué?"_ –Pensó Neji – _"No puede ser…maldito Sasuke"_

- Yo…también te amo Sasuke…

- No…Tenten –Interrumpió Neji la conversación

- ¡Neji!... ¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestiono la kunoichi

- Aléjate de ella Sasuke ella es mía – Aparto a la kunoichi de el (N/A: No se estaban besando ni nada por el estilo solo estaba uno cerca del otro)

- Neji, esto es un mal entendido ella y yo…

- ¡No! Tu le estabas confesando el amor que sentías por Tenten ¡Dime que es mentira! Yo lo escuche todo

- Neji…el solo estaba, tratando de decirme el amor que sentía por Sakura…

Gritos se escuchaban dentro de la habitación de arriba.

- ¿Qué es lo que estará pasando?...Voy a checar –Comento Sakura a los demás.

-¡No! Eso es mentira.

- Te digo que no es mentira…yo jamás ame a Tenten, mi único amor es Sakura.

- Sasuke…-Susurro Tenten señalando con algo de temor hacia la puerta

- ¿Qué pasa? –Sasuke vio la mirada de preocupación de Tenten

- Es cierto Sasuke, es cierto que sientes algo por mi…-se oía una voz desde la puerta.

-…- Sasuke miraba confundido a Tenten buscando una respuesta en sus ojos -…Es…-

- Anda díselo Sasuke no tiene nada de malo…

- Yo…pues…si siento algo por ti Sakura…-Trago saliva escandalosamente- Yo te aprecio mucho y perdóname si todo este tiempo te hice sufrir, la venganza me consumió y yo…

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –Interrumpió a joven y se colgó directamente en su cuello llorando sin cesar –Estaba esperando eso…Sasuke-kun… no tienes porque disculparte.

- Vamos, dejémoslos solos –Dijo una conmovida Tenten

- Hai…-Neji sintió celos de ellos dos, quería abrazar a Tenten, sin que ella lo rechazara, quería estar como ellos 2. –Oye…Tenten…yo no se lo que me sucedió yo…

- Estabas celoso ¿No es así? –Completo la frase –No te preocupes por mi, entiendo que fue un mal entendido, todo esta bien.

- OK

- Neji, Tenten…el señor feudal nos ofreció su mansión para quedarnos esta noche. –Grito Naruto.

- ¡Me parece perfecto! –Bien yo ya me voy a dormir –Bostezó –Me siento muy cansada.

- Yo te acompaño Tenten-san – sugirió Hinata –Yo también necesito descansar.

- Bien vámonos, por cierto Naruto, dile a Sakura en cuanto baje que ya estamos dormidas por favor, Gracias. –Una sirvienta le mostró el camino a las kunoichis para su habitación.

- Eh…Sakura-chan, Neji ¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan?

- Es mejor que no lo sepas…Bueno yo ya me voy a dormir, nos vemos.

- Te acompaño

- Hmp.

Paso la silenciosa y tranquila noche el sol se empezaba a asomar por las ventanas y el alba comenzaba a surgir.

-Bueno, nos vemos Hikari, se buena niña y recuerda…¡Arriba la juventud!

- Hai

- Gracias por todo a todos

- No se preocupe Señor Feudal aquí estamos para servirle, nos vemos –Exclamaba la pelirosa apunto de partir hacia su destino.

- ¡Sayonara! –Gritaba Hikari

Todos partieron hacia la Hoja emocionados por llegar a su hogar y sobre todo Neji, así podría Tenten recuperar la memoria

- ¡¡Vieja Tsunade haga que Tenten recupere la memoria!! –Gritaba Naruto para que la curara mientras que Tsunade se tapaba los idos para que no le rompiera el tímpano

- Naruto…¡¡Ya la están atendiendo!! –Le devolvía el grito lo doble de fuerte.

En el hospital…

-Sharingan –Tenten caía desmayada en los brazos de Neji -Listo

- Ahora llevémosle al cuarto de urgencias – Dijo Sakura

- Es un caso muy complicado…veré que puedo hacer –Respondió el Doctor.

- ¿Se pondrá bien? – Cuestionaba Neji al doctor algo intrigado.

- Neji-san –Se quitaba los ante ojos –Lo de Tenten hay bajas posibilidades que recupere la memoria, así que si esto no funciona…Nada le hará recobrar la memoria, ese es el riesgo y ella tendrá que empezar a rehacer su vida y tal vez ya no sea la misma…

**Pues hasta aquí otro capitulo mas de este su Fic gommen por la tardanza pero no había podido subir la conti, ya saben la escuela u-u! espero que me comprendan tratare de subir los capis lo mas rápido posible, perdón por no poner agradecimientos llevo prisa pero de todas maneras mil gracias y espero que este capi haya sido de su agrado… Nos Vemos…**

**¡Sayonara! Pásenla bien y disfruten la vida XD **

**- Sakki -**

_**S.M.F**_


	6. Capitulo 6: Una sombra en la oscuridad

Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto yo solo los utilizo para satisfacción personal

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto yo solo los utilizo para satisfacción personal

**Capitulo 6: Una sombra en la oscuridad**

Tenten estaba en una camilla lista para ser llevada a urgencias pero Neji paro la camilla

- Doctor por favor espere

- ¿Qué pasa Neji-san?

- Le puedo entregar algo a Tenten – Dijo el Hyuga con suplica en los ojos

-…Si- Afirmo el doctor con la cabeza- pero por favor entrégaselo lo mas rápido posible

- Entendido –El se acerco a la camilla y le colocaba un collar de plata en forma de hoja, la cual tenia bordado el nombre de Tenten y en la punta de esta tenia un piedrita de cristal roja la cual lo hacia lucir aun mas precioso el collar –Tenten, este collar te lo iba a regalar regresando de esta misión…pero…te quiero, pase lo que pase te seguiré amando lo prometo –el beso su mejilla tiernamente para despedirse y al mismo tiempo desearle buena suerte.

- Neji –El doctor le hablaba poniendo su mano en e hombro de Neji –Ya es hora, no debemos de perder tiempo…- le hizo una seña a los camilleros para que la llevaran a la sala de urgencias lo mas rápido posible –Te prometo que haré todo lo posible Neji-san –alcanzo la camilla y la encamino hacia una sala la cual decía en el ventanal: "Solo personal autorizado" y se cerraron las puertas, y ahí quedo Neji, solo y sin compañía alguna.

Llegando a la sala de urgencias el doctor recostó a Tenten encima de unos símbolos, los cuales formaban un círculo y en el centro había un espiral. El se puso de frente a Tenten e hizo varios sellos y ya con las manos de cubiertas por un chakra curativo las puso en la frente de Tenten, para explorar su subconsciente.

Pasaron varias horas desde que ella había entrado en esa extraña habitación. Neji estaba sentado en la sala de espera, jugaba con sus dedos, se paraba y caminaba de un lado para el otro, estaba total mente desquiciado no podía aguantar mas en cualquier momento derrumbaría a esa maldita puerta para ver lo que sucedía.

- Oye ya deja de actuar así súper genio…pareces poco confiado –Resonaba una voz muy escandalosa desde el fondo del pasillo.

- ¡Naruto! –Volteo al identificar tal voz

- No pareces el mismo…seguro de ti mismo…-Reclamaba Naruto algo impaciente por saber los resultados de su amiga

- ¡Cállate subnormal! Que no vez que esta así por ella…-Ella voltea a ver a Neji para que le diera su aprobación dichas palabras pero no se encontró con eso si no con un cara deprimida y en silencio – Jejejeje- Rió nerviosamente –No te preocupes Tenten saldrá bien –Quiso arreglar su pequeño error haciéndole esa observación a Neji pero, en vez de arreglarlo lo deprimió mas- ((Inner: Mejor lo dejo en paz)) –Lo vio algo melancólica

- Sakura…- La llamo Neji desde su asiento - ¿Qué le están haciendo? ¿Por qué tarda tanto? –Pregunto algo desesperado, lo quería saber ya. Ella volteo poniendo una cara de suma seriedad

- Bueno, le están explorando su subconsciente –Comenzó a explicar agitando las manos, como si fuera a dar un diagnostico medico – Para ver si ahí tiene un suceso que ella no recuerde, eso se lleva demasiado tiempo. Demo no te preocupes, el doctor es muy bueno aunque se vea Joven –Le sonrió para darle confianza

-…Y…si no recordara nada ¿Qué pasara con ella?-Preguntaba con preocupación y miedo, miedo por escuchar algo terrible_.-"Y conmigo…"_ –Pensó amargamente

- Pues…- Suspiro amarga y melancólicamente – Ya no recuperara la memoria –Lo dijo con una cara de tristeza –Pero no te preocupes ¡Nadie sabe a o mejor y la recupera! –Lo dijo agitando su mano enfrente de su cara para alzarle un poco el ánimo, lo cual fue un fallido intento

- ¡Venga Neji no te deprimas! Tenten es fuerte de veras – Lo dijo con una sonrisa y el dedo pulgar alzado

- Es cierto Neji debes de confiar en tus camaradas como ellos confían en ti…-Una brillante sonrisa, un dedo pulgar alzado y un peinado de tazón aparecieron en ese lugar. A su lado un fiel acompañante con unas cejas aun mas pobladas que el anterior y por supuesto mas alto y mas raro

- ¡Cejotas, Maestro del cejotas! –Exclamo Naruto al ver a su amigo y a su maestro parados ahí enfrente apoyándolos con su fiel sonrisa.

- Espero que todo salga bien y que ella no pierda la memoria –Decía un opacado Lee

- Lee…-Gai le movía el dedo índice de un lado para el otro indicando un "no" – Mi querido greñudito, que te he enseñado…Piensa positivamente, si ella pierde la memoria tenemos una oportunidad de influenciarla con el poder de la juventud… ¡Solo imagina que bella se vería nuestra flor de Konoha con ese lindo atuendo verde!

- ¡Oh! ¡Que bella se vería! – Sus ojos sacaban una flamante llama – ¡Si señor! –Ponía su pose de soldadito, con una mano en la frente y la otra en firmes.

Mientras que Neji y los demás fruncían el ceño, junto con sus puños a cada palabra que decían y conspiraban contra Tenten, mientras que ella estaba en un estado crítico ellos seguían fantaseando. Alguien exploto una carcajada no esperada era nada mas ni nada menos que Naruto…

-Jajajaja- Reía tocándose su estomago y apuntando con el dedo la sala donde estaba ella –Seria muy chistoso ver a Tenten vestida así –Uno ruidos extraños provenientes de la mano izquierda de Sakura hicieron parar de reír a Naruto en un instante.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Deja de decir estupideces! –Ella lo golpeaba con la mano izquierda haciéndolo volar en un ínstate mientras que eso pasaba Neji los veía con furia a mas no poder a las dos bestias verdes de Konoha con una mirada asesina.

-¡Buenas!- Exclamaba alguien dentro de una nube blanca que sostenía a Naruto para que no saliera del hospital de tan fuerte golpe.

- ¿Eh? ¡Kakashi-sensei! –Exclamaba Sakura al verlo con su mano alzada indicando un hola

- Mira como haz dejado al pobre de Naruto…-Suspiro _–"Vaya chica, la fuerza igual que Tsunade-sama"_ –Pensaba eso mientras que Naruto tenia los ojos como plato y tenia un chipote en la cabeza.

- Sakura-chan…pegas muy fuerte –Le reclamaba Naruto al mismo tiempo que se sobaba su cabeza.

- Eso te pasa por decir tonterías, torpe –Al igual que Kakashi, Sasuke llego de la nada y le dio otro golpe en el chipote mandándolo al suelo.

- Venga chicos. No sean violentos con el pobre de Naruto – Kakashi defendía a Naruto por así decirlo

- Hmp –Se cruzaba de brazos molesta – Eso le pasa por decir tonterías

- Cierto –Concordaba Sasuke con Sakura

- Gai-sensei, no tenias que ir a una misión –Lee le recordaba a su sensei poniendo su pose de tío súper Wow.

- Oh, es cierto –De igual forma Gai le devolvía la misma pose pero este con una gran sonrisa y un brillito especial en esta –Muchas gracias, no esperaba menos de mi querido alumno- y los dos al mismo tiempo se devolvían una sonrisa con el dedo pulgar alzado, mientras que los demás sacaban una gotita de sudor en sus nucas.

- Una cosa…-Neji decía al mismo tiempo que aclaraba su garganta – No se meterán con Tenten, ni si quiera la vestirán así. Primero visten mi cadáver, y después la visten a ella ¿Entendido? –Les decía a Lee y a Gai enojado mostrando su byakugan en amenaza de muerte, lo cual a los otros presentes les causo mucha risa la cara funesta de Gai y Lee.

- A Tenten le hubiera dado mucha gracia esa escenita ¿No crees Neji? –Sakura lo comentaba algo nostálgica, recordó lo que paso la otra vez en Ichiraku Ramen…

_**--Flash Back—**_

Naruto, Sakura, Neji y Tenten, estaban entrando a Konoha, Naruto estaba listo para comer un delicioso y rico plato de ramen, solo como "el viejo", como le decía, lo sabía preparar. Habían llegado de una agitada misión y nada mejor que un tazón caliente para la ocasión, su misión había tenido éxito.

- ¡Yo invito Ramen!...-Exclamaba el rubio con una voz eufórica

- Naruto…-Suspiro la peli rosa -¿Tu no sabes el significado de cansancio?

- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres con eso? Sakura-chan

- Naruto, estamos muy cansados – Respondió la maestra de las armas con un tono de cansancio en lugar de Sakura – Queremos ir a descansar no a comer ramen.

- Eso es cierto –Afirmo Sakura con la cabeza

Un rugido en el estomago no se hizo esperar de Naruto

-Onegai…-Junto las manos en forma de suplica y saco lagrimas de sus ojos –Tengo hambre –De nuevo ese gruñido –Hace mas de 2 semanas que no como Ramen…

- No es mi problema…-Respondió una voz muy masculina mejor conocida como la de Neji, Naruto lo volteo a ver de reojo molesto por su comentario. -¿Qué? –Le respondió Neji al percibir su mirada.

-Nada que te importe – Le respondió este

- Pensándolo bien…-Tenten toco su estomago con la mano izquierda -Yo también tengo un poco de hambre, no comí muy bien así que…

- ¡¡Bien!! –Interrumpió Naruto todo emocionado con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules.-Eso es Tenten, tu y Sakura-chan me acompañaran – Las jalaba del brazo haciendo que lo siguieran.

- Hai…Hai –La chica peli rosa se resigno a lo sucedido – Pero una cosa Naruto, tu invitas…

- Hai… yo invito…-Las siluetas y las voces se hacían más lejanas a la vista y oídos de Neji.

- Tsk…-Mascullo entre dientes molesto por la actitud de Tenten -¿También tu? No lo puedo creer…-Todos, absolutamente todos lo dejaron solo ¡Incluso ella! Quien se supone que nunca lo deja solo.

Ya todos los invitados de Naruto sentados en el puesto del ramen empezaron a pedir sus platillos

- ¡Bien! ¡Yo quiero un ramen con cerdo! – Decía Naruto con cierta emoción - ¿Qué deseas? Sakura-chan…Recuerda yo invito

- Bien si ese es el caso un ramen con huevo

- ¡Ya la oíste viejo un ramen bien preparado con huevo!

- Saliendo…-Respondió el dueño del lugar

- Y tu Tenten…- La peli rosa pregunto

- _"Neji"_ –Pensó con la mano e la barbilla recargada en la tabla donde comen

- Tenten

- _"No debí dejarlo solo… ¿En que estaba pensando?"_

- ¡Tenten!

- _"¿Y si lo voy a buscar?...Seria lo mejor como quisiera que el estuviera aquí…"_

- ¡¡TENTEN!! –Grito desesperada en su oído

- ¡¡Kyaa!! –Estaba desorbitada, totalmente asustada -¿¡Nani!?- Le contesto enojada por "desconcentrarla" _–"Casi me rompe el tímpano"_

- ¡Vaya hasta que me haces caso!... ¿Que deseas?

- Ah…yo, no deseo nada, ustedes coman. Además Naruto gastaras todo tu dinero

- Pero…tú fuiste la primera que me apoyaste…

- De seguro Neji tendrá hambre también así que, ustedes coman yo iré…

- Pide lo que deseas yo invito…-Una voz se escuchaba detrás de Tenten

- Neji…-susurro- Volteo confundida pero con una gran alegría –Pensaba que no querías…

- No tenia nada de comer en mi casa…así que decidí venir para acá – Interrumpió sin dar mas explicaciones.

- Hai…en ese caso ¡Un ramen con camarones! –Lo dijo algo entusiasmada y algo sonrojada, después de todo no es tan común que el chico Hyuga invite.

- Bien, un ramen sencillo – Ordeno Neji.

- ¡¡Eso no es justo!! – Señalo Naruto a Neji con un dedo acusador - ¡¡Ahora el invita, por arrogante!!

- ¿¡Que!? – Frunció en ceño el chico señalado - Yo solo estoy invitando a Tenten no a ti

- ¡Viejo! ¡Ponga todos mis pedidos a su cuenta del Hyuga! – Brillaron sus ojos en forma maliciosa

-¿¡Qué!? – Poco a poco las venas de su sien empezaban a sobresalir -¡Tu vas a pagar lo de Sakura y lo tuyo, yo pagare lo de Tenten y lo mío! ¿Entendido?

- Hai…-Lo decía con una cara de funesto y asustado

- Jajajaja –Reía Tenten como nunca lo había hecho bueno, por lo menos a lo largo de esa misión –Su cara Jajajajaja.

Por un lado Neji vio la cara de Naruto y le dio gracia pero no lo demostró al igual que Tenten Sakura reía de una forma encantadora, mientras que Naruto, impactado por la cara y los ojos asesinos de Neji sudaba frió y se atragantaba con el ramen.

_**--Fin Flash Back--**_

-Si…- Una leve sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro del Hyuga, casi imperceptible a los ojos de los damas.

-Bueno, Lee ya me voy. Neji avísame que pasa con ella, Kakashi mi eterno rival, cuida bien de mis pupilos.

- Si, claro

- Bien, Sayonara…¡¡Directo a la Juventud!! –Puff desapareció en una nube de humo

Después de varios minutos en silencio y un ambiente algo pesadito se oían pasos a lo largo del corredor.

-¡Naruto-kun! –El mencionado volteo al escuchar la inconfundible voz de esa chica.

- ¡Hinata! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes así? Pensaba que estabas en una misión con Kurenai-sensei

- Hai demo…ya la termine –La chica jalaba fuertemente aire para hablar, estaba exhausta – He venido para ver como sigue Tenten-san, Neji nii-san ¿Cómo esta?

- No lo sabemos aun, Sakura dice que eso lleva horas

- Cierto –Sakura afirmaba –Es un proceso que lleva mucho tiempo.

- Pero todo saldrá bien ya lo verán – Lee trataba de animar la situación

Siguió pasando el tiempo, los minutos para Neji se le hacían una eternidad, siempre pensando _"¿A qué hora saldrá?" "Y…si no me recuerda… ¿Qué haré?"_ Dando vueltas esas preguntas sin respuesta en su cabeza…pero, había algo que lo consolaba, la esperanza…que nunca muere, esa esperanza de ver los ojos color chocolates de esa kunoichi, esos ojos eran su esperanza.

Poco a poco todos se comenzaban a ir deseándole suerte, todos menos Hinata. Ella quería estar apoyando a su primo aunque sea solo con su presencia.

- Bueno creo que me tengo que ir de seguro Iruka-sensei me ha de estar esperando en el puesto de ramen, Nos vemos Neji, que tengas suerte –Era Naruto el que se despedía

- Si…gracias-Lo decía deprimido. Lo habían conocido enojado, entusiasta, triste, incluso alegre, pero jamás deprimido. Nunca se lo llegaron a imaginar así.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más, Sasuke le susurraba en el oído a Sakura, ella afirmaba con la cabeza, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Neji.

- _"Kuso…de seguro hubo algo entre ellos desde aquella vez"_ –pensó el Hyuga analizando la situación.

- Neji-san –Interrumpió sus pensamientos la peli rosa – Ya me tengo que ir…no te preocupes, el es un buen doctor Tenten saldrá de esta.

- Si…gracias.

- Nos vemos Neji –Esta vez era Sasuke quien se despedía -Suerte- Le ofrecía su mano para que la estrecharan, lo que a todo mundo le pareció muy, raro.

-Sasuke-kun…- En ese momento entendió que el quería cambiar y demostrárselo al mundo que ya no era un vengador.

- Gracias –El Hyuga levanto su mano y también se la dio, la estrecharon, al parecer el orgullo de los dos había desaparecido.

Después del trato de amistad el Uchiha tomo su camino al igual que Sakura

En el hospital, solo estaba Neji y Hinata solos con el silencio funesto que habitaba, solo el tic-toc del reloj que estaba en la pared Hasta que uno de ellos hablo

- Hinata-sama…Discúlpame…-suspiro

- Etto…Neji nii-san –Sorprendida por lo que había escuchado no sabia que decir, su primo le había pedido disculpas…Eso no era nada común de parte de el, pero al parecer analizo y comprendió la situación en la cual estaba su primo. –No, no hay problema…-Jugaba con sus dedos –Es decir…Uhm…yo estaría igual que tu por Naruto-kun ah…etto, bu-bueno ya sabes co-como amigo –Se sonrojaba a cada palabra que decía, había cometido un gran error diciéndole lo que sentía por Naruto, el por su parte desde hace mucho tiempo lo sabia

- No te preocupes Hinata-sama, tu secreto esta guardado conmigo y gracias…pero ya te deberías de ir.

El foco de la habitación se apago indicando que ya habían terminado, la puerta del consultorio se abrió lentamente y salio una camilla, a los ojos de Neji se le veía una gran impaciencia, al fin Salio Tenten inconsciente pero estable, Neji no pudo, no pudo aguantar las ganas y se lanzo hacia la camilla abrazándola, ya era bastante esperar que saliera de ahí.

Los enfermeros lo trataron de separar de la camilla, estaba muy alterado Hinata solo veía estupefacta no sabia que hacer.

- ¡Neji-san calmate! –Grito el doctor tratándolo de calmar –La podrás ver en su habitación, por lo mientras esta inconsciente

- Primo calmate, ya esta bien…tranquilo –Esa voz la voz de Hinata se le a figuro a Tenten, cuando lo calmaba, cuando lo cuidaba, cuando estaba con el. Le vino un recuerdo, el más claro de todos…

_**--Flash Back--**_

- Tu solo eres un esclavo de la rama principal –reclamaba un viejo del Souke

- ¡Eso no es cierto y tu lo sabes! –Reclamaba

- Entonces ¿Qué es esa maca de tu frente? –Señalo con un bastón su frente –Ese símbolo representa tu libertad ¡La cual no tienes!

- ¡No!...Soy el que tiene el don de los Hyuga…Merezco ser el representante del Bouke…Tengo 18 años.

- Es mi ultima palabra…si no la obedeces serás desterrado del clan…Ya te has revelado mucho.

Apretaba sus puños de rabia, la sangre le hervía sus impulsos iban sobre un golpe no podía soportarlo mas, era hoy o nunca

- ¡¡Eso es para que aprendas a respetarme!! –Alzo su puño –Juuken –El golpe mortal, lo había hecho hacia el sustituto del Souke, en frete de todos los presentes, enfrente de Hiashi Hyuga.

Cayo en el suelo, el viejo que había estado molestando a Neji, el se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Yo…lo siento…- se trataba de disculpar por lo sucedido

- ¡Vete, vete de aquí! ¡No perteneces más a los Hyuga! – Reclamo el viejo aun tirado en el suelo, tratando ponerse de pie.

- Tu…

- Neji…es mejor que te vayas –Le indicaba su tío

- Pero…

- ¡Vete!

Neji no tuvo mas opción corrió hacia la puerta de la mansión, sabia de su grave error cometido, ya que había logrado la admiración de casi todos los Hyuga y lo había echado a perder, todo por un maldito arranque de cólera y un maldito viejo moribundo.

Iba corriendo por las avenidas de Konoha hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde se desahogo con los postes de entrenamiento. Esos postes que habían durado tanto, en un segundo los destruyo.

- MALDICION

- Neji…

- ¿QUÈ? –Sus ojos marcaban una cólera indescriptible

- Yo…- los ojos plateados, se habían convertido en un infierno, hasta Tenten sintió miedo, miedo de hablarle, jamás lo había visto así -¿Qué tienes?

- LARGATE NO TE NECESITO

- Solo quiero ayudarte…- suplicaba

- ¡Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie! ¡Y MENOS DE TI!

- CLARO QUE LA NECESITAS, MIRATE COMO ESTAS…-Grito desesperada –bien si te hace sentir mejor podemos hablar…

- Te dije que te fueras de aquí

- NO, no me iré de aquí, tu estas mal, ¿Qué te pasa? Por favor…déjame ayudarte. –Esas palabras, se le clavaron como 2 dagas al corazón, comprendió que ella solo lo quería ayudar y no solo era por curiosidad.

- Odio, odio a los Hyuga ¡Odio al Souke! Me exiliaron del clan ¡Todo por un estupido viejo que me provoco! ¡El ya sabia las consecuencias aun así me provoco!

Impresionada, ella quedo más que impresionada no sabia que decirle…

- Tranquilo…ya paso todo, ya tranquilo, todo saldrá bien –Lo abrazo

Ese olor de jazmín, combinado con azucenas proveniente del cuerpo de Tenten lo tranquilizó, jamás había olido tan exquisita fragancia.

_**--Fin del Flash Back --**_

El doctor llevo a Tenten a una habitación para que descansara, de ah se marcho a su oficina para checar y ver los diagnósticos médicos de otros pacientes.

--Toc-Toc—Rezumbada desde el otro lado de la puerta

- Pase –Contesto el doctor al llamado -La persona entro –Oh eres tú Neji-san, dime, ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

- Dígame la verdad doctor…-El tomo asiento – ¿Tenten recuperara la memoria?

- La verdad, como ya te había dicho…-suspiro –Hay pocas probabilidades que ella recupere la memoria – se quito los lentes –Cuando estuvimos explorando su subconsciente…encontramos muy poco…

- ¿Qué es ese poco? –Cuestiono el Hyuga

- Recuerdos…pensamientos, pero solo una cosa que era la mas clara, pero no tiene nada que ver con ella…encontramos una cascada

_-"¿Una cascada?...Puede ser donde ella y yo_…" –pensó -¿Esta seguro?

- Totalmente…Ella no recuerda nada, ni lo que es, ni lo que fue. Lo siento Neji-san hicimos todo lo posible pero ella ya no recordara nada, ella deberá de comenzar de nuevo una vida desde cero. –Neji quedo muy impresionado por esas palabras, le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuero haciendo que se erizara la piel. Un balde de agua fría sintió.

- ¿Puedo verla? –Solo eso le quedo contestar con una voz quebrantada

- Claro…solo que esta inconsciente.

Neji paso a la habitación de Tenten, en ella se encontraba un ventanal grande con una ventana azul y transparente y abierta. El sol se asomaba por la ventana e iluminaba el rostro de ella. Neji entro con sumo cuidado para no despertarla. A pesar de que estaba inconsciente su cara asemejaba la de un ángel dormido.

Se acerco poco a poco hasta llegar al borde de la cama se sentó en el borde y empezó acariciar su rostro.

- Mírate como estas, aunque estas inconsciente pero nunca pierdes tu encanto…pareces un ángel –Acaricio de nueva cuenta su rostro –Cuanta falta me haces, estoy aquí, solo y sin tu compañía –Su voz se distorsionaba por el nudo en la garganta. Una pequeña gota de lágrima resbalo por su mejilla hasta caer en la mejilla de ella.

- La amas ¿Verdad? –Neji se sorprendió al no notar la presencia del doctor

- Ah, doctor…no sabia que estuviera aquí…- se limpio el pequeño rastro que dejo la lagrima en el rostro de Tenten y en el – Si…si la amo, y daría hasta mi vida para que ella se recuperara.

- Neji-san, no te hagas falsas ideas puede que ella no te recuerde. Como lo hizo anteriormente

- ¡Mentira! –Neji enojado, salio de la habitación azotando la puerta

Ahí afuera se encontraba Hinata esperando a ver los resultados

- Neji ¿Cómo esta? –Pregunto. El por su parte pasó a su lado ignorándola por completo, salio del hospital. Hinata lo siguió pero lo perdió totalmente de vista saliendo del hospital.

Neji corría y corría no quería que ella le diera su lastima y sus tontos consejos, solo quería estar solo, solo con sus recuerdos, llego al centro de entrenamientos. Ahí se encontró con los viejos postes de entrenamientos, los cuales tenían marcas de cualquier arma arrojadiza, patadas puños etc.…le traían buenos recuerdos.

- Ojala y que me pudieras recordar –Se le dibujo una leve sonrisa –aquí es donde entrenábamos para los exámenes Chunnin…aun lo recuerdo…- Maldición –mascullo entre dientes_…-"Todavía lo recuerdo…esos ojos, ese traje azul marino con tu pantalón holgado color vino…te veías muy bien así, ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta? ¡Baka!"_ –pensó. Neji se siento debajo de ese roble que le traían recuerdos tan bellos en los cuales se perdía.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_- "Debo de encontrarlo, pero ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estarás?"_ –Agitada pensaba, buscándolo frenéticamente con su byakugan. Ella estaba volteando para todos los lados, para todos menos hacia enfrente.

-Auch…-Exclamo alguien –Hinata ¿Qué haces? Ten mas cuidado

- Gommen…ah, eres tu Na- Naruto-kun – La chica se sonroja al quedar tan cerca de el y ver como venia vestido con una gabardina negra (N/A: Como en el ending de shippuden) -¿Por qué estas ve-vestido a-así?

- ¿Eh? Ah… ¿Te gusta como me veo? –Hinata se ponía todavía más roja

- Etto…ehm…ha-hai…-lo dijo casi en un susurro

- ¡Que bueno que te gusto, es para invitarte a cenar!

- ¿Invitarme a…cenar?- Dios, estaba mas roja que un jitomate, tan solo de imaginarse la cena…- ¿y- y ¿Dónde? –Trago fuertemente saliva ¿Dónde va-vamos a-a i-ir?

- Es una sorpresa jajaja ¡Te va a gustar! Paso por ti a las 7:00 PM…por cierto ¿llevabas prisa?

- ¡Es cierto! Naruto-kun ayúdame no encuentro a Neji y me temo que…

- Tranquila…ya lo encontraremos de veras. Pero cualquiera se pondría así, hasta yo…si te perdiera por que tú eres…

- _"¿Qué? ¿Qué?"_

- Tú eres una gran amiga para mí

-…Naruto-kun…

- Bien entonces paso por ti a las siete, nos vemos, será una noche inolvidable ya lo veras

- Hai…

- Bien, nos vemos –Naruto le planto un beso en la mejilla de ella después se marcho lo mas rápido posible de ahí _-"Bien lo hice_"- Pensó

Mientras por otro lado el doctor estaba en la habitación chocando los informes médicos de Tenten

- Mmm…veamos, esto podría resultar un problema…

- ¿Dónde…estoy…? –Se agarraba la cabeza tratando de recordar lo sucedido pero no podía

- Oh Tenten despertaste

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién es usted? –Asustada lo vio

- Oh, me llamo Ryo, Ryo Kalahan, tu doctor mucho gusto –se presento (N/A: Apartir de aquí "el doctor" será Ryo o Dr. Kalahan)

- ¿Tu? Mi doctor…no puede ser –rió levemente

- mmm… ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- Pregunto curioso y con una gran sonrisa

- Es que pareces de tan poca edad…-sonrió – Casi como la mía- se coloco la mano e la boca para no soltar una carcajada –O es que utilizas la misma técnica de Tsunade-sama para parecer mas joven – no aguanto mas –Jajajaja- sonrió encantadoramente tal y como lo sabia hacer

- No jejeje –reía nervioso –De hecho soy un año mayor que tu

- Demo…Sakura-san

- Yo soy un año mayor que tú, así que soy dos años mayor que ella ¿No lo crees?

- Jejejeje es cierto Gommen – Se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo y sacaba la lengua – Entonces debes de ser un profesional en esto ¿Verdad?

- Digamos que si – Este siguió checando los reportes médicos mientras que ella lo miraba atentamente con un leve sonrojo

-_ "Vaya es muy agradable, podría decir que es un poco atractivo ¡Kyaa!"_-Penso picadamente –Amm…oiga doctor…

- Por favor no me hables de usted llámame Ryo…- Se sonroja, al darle la confianza absoluta a Tenten, en declararse s amigo

- Ah…claro, aunque no logre recordar nada…-

- No digas eso…-Interrumpió –Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que recuperes tu memoria…-Le agarro su barbilla, haciéndole que ella lo mirara a los ojos negros que tenia, haciendo un cruce de miradas, en el cual la kunoichi se sonrojo un poco. Agacho el rostro…

Saco un par de lágrimas…

- Por favor Ryo ayúdame…ayúdame a recuperar la memoria –Le suplicaba, con los ojos llorosos

- Te prometo que…- Sus dedos acariciaron su rostro…dirigiéndose a las gotas cristalinas que derramaban sus ojos para así limpiárselas –Voy hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte… ¿Confías en mi? –Cuestiono

- ¡Claro que confió en ti! -Afirmo

- Bien, entonces descansa…-Gracias por confiar en mi –Se le acerco y le planto un beso en la mejilla de ella, en el cual deposito dulzura y cariño –Descansa…-Le susurro quedando a pocos milímetros de su boca, El cruce de miradas fue inevitable…

- Ryo…yo… -Se pierde en sus ojos oscuros, al igual que el en los ojos color chocolate…se dejan llevar…

-: ¡¡Ryo-sama!! ¡Tsunade-sama lo necesita…! … - Al oír esa voz. La pareja de inmediato se separo, no alcanzándose dar el beso (N/A: Jijiiji)

- ¿Eh?... Ammm…Ejem, ejem…-se aclaraba la garganta forzadamente –Y bien Tenten-san, asegurase de tomarse los medicamentos correctamente para poder llevar un diagnostico medico a la par con su mejoría ¿Deacuerdo?... ¿Qué desea Shizune-san? –Pregunto a la chica que interrumpió su momento romántico la cual estaba sonrojada al igual que Tenten.

- Etto_…"Estoy loca o…vi lo que vi…"_ –Pensó curiosamente con una mano en la barbilla analizando la situación

- Ejem, ejem…-Aclaro de nuevo su garganta forzadamente –Me decía…

- Jejejeje gommen, Tsu…Tsunade-sama lo necesita –Comento nerviosamente la aprendiz de Tsunade.

- OK voy enseguida, bien con permiso Tenten-san…-Le guiño el ojo

- Adelante, gracias por todo…-Le siguió la corriente de: "Aquí no paso nada" Y de igual forma le guiño el ojo, haciéndole entender que entendió la pequeña trampa

Los dos doctores salieron de la habitación, ella se recostó, fastidiada pero, al mismo tiempo emocionada por lo que casi sucedía…Sintió algo en el cuello, sintió el collar -¿Qué es esto? –Se desabrocho el collar y lo miro con mucha atención, era impresionante la belleza de esa joya _–"Neji…"_-Leyó en la parte de atrás_…-"Tenten"-_ Por la parte de enfrente también leyó…-No se que decir…Mañana…lo veré y…¡Ay no se!- Se reprochaba así misma –Quiero dormir –Vio el reloj, marcaban las 6:55 –Una siesta no estaría tan mal, pero antes de eso…- Le hecho vista buena a unos libros que se encontraban encima del buró _–"Cortesía de Neji Hyuga"_ –Leyó en un sobrecito –Vaya, tipo…-Suspiro –En fin, me servirán para entretenerme…etto…veamos- _"¿Cómo ser una mejor kunoichi?"_- Decía en la portada del primer libro…-No, se ve demasiado tedioso…siguiente…- "_Tipos de armas Ninja volumen 2"_ –Vaya…se ve interesante- Abrió el libro – _"Tipos de armas" _–Comenzó a leer _–"Existen varios tipos de armas, por ejemplo shurikens, Kunais, Katanas…blablabla"… "Sirven para atacar, contraatacar, defenderse y…y…"_-Los parpados se le cerraban –Kuso- Mascullo –Nah, mañana lo leeré…- Se quedo dormida con el libro abierto encima de la cama.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Su reloj, que hacia juego con su sudadera con una tonalidad azul cielo y gris con un pescador azul marino marcaban las 7:30 PM

- Ya son las 7:30 –Vio u reloj desesperada-…De seguro a Naruto-kun se le olvido –Suspiro –Será mejor que me meta o sino pescare un resfriado

- ¡¡Oye Hinata, Espera!! –Resonó una voz muy familiar, escandalosa, con suplica que no se metiera en su casa. La cual la chica reacciono rápidamente.

- Naru… ¿Eh? ¡Kiba-kun! ¿Qué haces por acá?

- Nada, solo vengo a ver…si…tu podías –Se rascaba la cabeza algo nervioso –Es decir, si tu podías…-Trago saliva fuertemente – si pudiéramos Salir…

- Oye Hinata ¡Espera! –Exclamo una voz a lo lejos interrumpiendo el discurso de Kiba

- ¡Naruto-kun!-Exclamo la chica emocionada.

- Jejejeje Gommen Hinata, ¿Te hice esperar?

- Un poco pero no importa…

- Entiendo, Oh Kiba ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Y Akamaru?

- En casa, tú sabes…

- Kiba-kun… ¿me querías decir algo? Es que Naruto-kun y yo…vamos a ir a cenar…etto…- Jugaba con sus dedos tímidamente –Entonces…

- No nada, nos vemos…-Interrumpió –Bueno me voy, diviértanse…- Puff desapareció como vino…

- Bien, Hinata ¿Estas lista?

- …-Casi se desmaya –Ha-Ha-Hai…-Se sonrojo como un Jitomate

- OK vámonos

En cierta parte del camino Naruto le tapo los ojos a Hinata dándole a saber que era una sorpresa.

- Listo Hinata, Ya llegamos… ¡Sorpresa!

- Ramen…-Susurro decepcionada, ella se imaginaba un lugar, mas romántico, con flores y velas a la luz de la luna, lo que se comparaba era la llama de la estufa como las velas, la verdura que estaba colgada para adornar el ramen, como las flores y el foco que alumbraba el puesto como la luna. Bajo la cabeza desilusionada.

- ¿Qué pasa Hinata? Te veo un poco desanimada…_"Le gustara es el platillo mas caro de ramen que hay…me gaste todo el dinero de mi bolsillo para eso… ¡Le tiene que gustar!"_

- Mmm…nada…nada ¡Wow, se ve delicioso! –Lo decidió probar -¡Esta muy rico!

- ¿Verdad que si? ¡Sabia que te iba a gustar! – Los dos empiezan a comer, estaban platicando muy amenamente. Esa cena, tal vez no era tan elegante o tan cotizada como estaba acostumbrada, pero el platillo estaba muy rico y acompañado con el amor de su vida…esa cena era genial.

La pareja termino de comer y se retiraron de Ichiraku Ramen

- Nee-chan muchas gracias igual a ti viejo –Agradecía Naruto

- Gracias estuvo muy rico –También Hinata agradeció

- De nada vuelvan pronto…-

Los dos se dirigieron a la casa de Hinata por supuesto que Naruto la acompaño no la podía dejar ir sola a esas horas de la noche.

- Bueno, Naruto-kun nos vemos, Gra-gracias por to-todo

- No hay problema

- Bye…- se cerraron las puertas de la gran mansión Hyuga

El aire se soltó fuertemente, la cortinase movía violentamente, mientras ella estaba en un sueño bastante profundo. Su habitación estaba oscura, solo la luz de la luna alumbraba un poco…La puerta estaba cerrada, Se oyó un rechinido, que provenía de la manija de la puerta girando poco a poco esta quitar el seguro, ahora un segundo rechinido mas fuerte, estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Tenten…se formo una sombra la cual empuñaba un kunai, directo a la garganta de ella.

- De nuevo nos encontramos pero esta vez será la ultima… ¡Muere!

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Konichiwa! Wiii Gommen por la tardanza, las ultimas semanas he estado muy presionada con la escuela, así que… bueno ustedes ya sabrán fin de año mas presión y con exámenes finales y demás, jejejeje por cierto un comentario, este fic como ustedes sabrán yo ya lo tengo escrito solo lo edito para que no tenga script y algunas faltas de ortografía, también le estoy cambiando el trama en algunas escenas, que antes no estaban, agrego flash back o sustituyo, no es que me haya robado el fic ni nada por el estilo, No…soy la misma autora, con el mismo nick y todo, pero en fin…Por eso es que es muy diferente la narración y todo .. Estoy loca o ya no hay tantos lectores en Fan fiction como hace algunos meses….en fin gracias por leerme!**

_**Cullen's style:**_ Jejejeje gommen por la tardanza y espero que no me mates por este capitulo jejejejejeje y por los que siguen .' salu2!

_**Kuraujia-san:**_ Hola! ¿! Qué demonios es un OCC!? Lo siento, pero no lo se lo he leído en muchas partes, supongo que cuando…es un lemmon incompleto ò algo así? Bueno espero tu respuesta…u-u …Siii! Sie esta de moda que pierda la memoria y tambien que un doctor de la edad de Neji la este conquistando XDDD Jajajaja gracias por tu comentario!

Cualquier duda o comentario…AQUI TOY!! Salu2! Y Arigato

-Sakki-

**MT-Ss**


	7. Chapter 7

:- De nuevo nos encontramos, pero esta vez va ser la última…

**Capitulo7: Dejar de ser una Kunoichi**

**:-** De nuevo nos encontramos, pero esta vez va ser la última…. Muere…  
En ese lapso de segundo Tenten abre los ojos, sólo puede mirar como el kunai va sobre ella. Pero en ese instante también ve como una mano es atravesada por el kunai, salvándole la vida.

**:-** ¡Déjala! ¡¡Vas a pagar por eso y por lo que hiciste!! ¡Juken!.  
Ella solo pudo cerrar sus ojos al ver tal acto. El kunai ensangrentado callo en la cama.

- ¡Cuidado detrás de ti, Neji! –Exclamo la kunoichi preocupada

Neji voltea sabiendo que no le daría tiempo de defenderse, así que solo pudo cruzar sus brazos en frente de él para que el daño fuera menor. Tenten preocupada solo pudo mirar a los lados y vio el kunai sobre la cama, recordó lo que había leído: _"un kunai es un arma ninja, sirve para herir al enemigo lanzándolo en un punto estratégico."_ Agarró desesperadamente el kunai y se lo lanzo a "esa" persona e hiriéndole el brazo, el cual utilizaría para atacar a Neji. El sujeto se distrajo por el dolor, momento que Neji aprovechó para hacer los 64 golpes divinos, este lo ataca pero antes de terminar de hacer el ultimo golpe, Neji era golpeado. Después de eso, Neji hace el Juken y lo saca volando por la ventana y haciendo desparecer al ladrón. Tenten se queda estupefacta al ver que Neji la defendió, arriesgando su vida. Neji la voltea a ver sangrando por la boca.

- Hmp, ¿Por qué me miras así? –Cuestiono – acaso…- Se desvaneció, Tenten rápidamente se levanta y lo detiene con su cuerpo y recargándolo en sus piernas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me salvaste?...yo…no se…si yo siquiera…te recuerdo. - Ella acariciaba su cara mientras terminaba de decirlo.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto a el mismo -...porque…yo…te…amo...aunque no…me recuerdes…yo te amo.

- Neji… ¡Perdóname! Mírate, por mi sufres – Derramo gotas cristalinas -¿Porque sufres tanto por mi? –susurro

- Ya…te dije mis…razones. – Tenten por alguna razón lo quiere abraza besar, no se explicaba cual era la razón, el Hyuga se percato de sus intenciones –Solo abrázame –Dijo en un susurro, se encargo que solo lo oyera Tenten, recuerden que las paredes tienen oídos, ella por mas resistencia que puso, se dejo vencer por la orden del Hyuga. El sintió la cálida sensación como el de aquella vez. Esa esencia tan inocente con olor a jazmín y a rosas el cual lo hacia tan feliz.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y la luz se prendió.

- Tenten ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Ryo muy preocupado

- Si, pero por favor atiende a Neji –Suplico ella

- ¿Que paso? Neji-san. – Cuestiono mientras que Neji seguía recargado sobre Tenten - Traigan una camilla ¡¡rápido!! –La sangre le hervía de tan solo ver esa imagen…Le daba rabia.

- Hi Ryo-sama –Contesto una enfermera Esta llevo una camilla junto con otros ayudantes más. Subieron a Neji en la camilla y Tenten fue junto a él, pero Ryo la detiene sujetándole la mano.

-Tenten –Le sujeto la mano - Tranquila no vayas, él estará bien

- ¡No! –Suéltame yo quiero estar con el – De nuevo con esa maldita inquietud, ella quería estar alado de Neji, ni siquiera sabia el porque.

- Esta bien –Ryo sorprendido de su actitud la deja ir, no quería armar una discusión con la paciente que le gustaba, a pesar que estaba muerto de celos - Solo te lo decía…porque estas débil por la técnica… -La diplomacia uso para ser amable con Tenten y golpear al maldito Hyuga

- No vengas…-Neji la detuvo -Quédate ahí para que te recuperes, yo…estaré bien, te lo prometo.  
Neji salio de la habitación sobre la camilla, Tenten solo lo veía salir de la habitación.

- Neji… - Ella se volteo y observo como había quedado el cuarto. Alguien toco la puerta –Adelante - La persona paso. – Oh, eres tu Ryo.

- ¿Estas bien? –Interesado pregunto

- Si, oye…Neji esta bien ¿Verdad? Nunca me lo perdonare si le pasara algo…

- "_Maldición de nuevo otra vez ese maldito Neji…ojala y hubiera muerto…ya serias toda mía pero, por el momento te seguiré la corriente"_ –Pensó maliciosamente - El esta bien… ¿Deseas que te cambie de habitación? O ¿Qué te la limpien?- pregunto

- Que me la cambien si no es mucha molestia

- De acuerdo déjame ver cual es la que esta desocupada – Observo una hoja que tenia con as habitaciones enumeradas – "_La pondré fuera de tu alcance Hyuga espero que no te moleste"_-Penso irónicamente -……ah, mira es la 15

- Bien, gracias me cambiare. –Ella agarro lo libros y se dirigió a la puerta para salir. Ryo se interpuso para no dejarla pasar - ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto sospechando de algo -Déjame pasar.

- Este…solo quería que… -Trato de detenerla con simples excusas, bajo la vista y se encontró con la maldita cadena que le regalo ese idiota, según el siguió la vista debajo de la cadena y tuvo una vista envidiable de los pechos de Tenten siguió bajando aun mas la vista, recorrió su bien formada cintura y de ahí su cadera…sus piernas seguían la bata era corta así que observo detenidamente. No sabía cuanto tiempo mas iba a soportar, en cualquier momento la besaría y no la dejaría ir hasta que fuera suya…se acerco aún más…

- Déjame pasar por favor ¿En que habitación esta Neji? - Interrumpió la agradable vista que tenia Ryo sobre su cuerpo, lo cual a Tenten le molestaba demasiado que la miraran con otras intenciones

- Esta en la 7, pero tranquila el estará bien, no te preocupes - El la abrazo y ella respondio con el mismo gesto, pero de forma obligada.

- …gracias, bien entonces me voy - Ella se dirigió a su habitación designada, la encontró y se encerró en esta - ¿Por qué Ryo se comporta así conmigo? Me siento muy nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de el, pero con Neji siento una sensación de calor…no se… me siento bien a su lado…Pero… - Ella se fue a dormir, el reloj marcaban las 12:00 AM y ella no podía dormir durante un buen tiempo, pensando en lo que había sucedido con Neji - No puedo dejarlo solo, tengo que ir a verlo, me preocupa ¿Y si aparece de nuevo el secuestrador y le intenta hacer algo? - Se levanto y se dirigió a la habitación donde esta Neji.  
Llego a esa habitación y abrió la puerta, vio a Neji dormido y se le acerco.

- Ahora me toca cuidarte - Tenten agarro un banco y se sentó al lado de Neji, allí estuvo durante toda la noche, pero se quedo dormida sobre Neji.  
Neji se había despertado por la luz del sol.

- _"¿Mmmm? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo esta tan pesado?"_ -Pensó. Neji abrió los ojos y vio a Tenten dormida - ¿Tenten? - La vio con tal ternura y la contemplo durante varios minutos. Acaricio su cara delicadamente, lo cual hizo que Tenten se despertara.  
Tenten sintió una mano calida en su rostro así que despertó, tomo esa mano y despertó.

- ¿Eh? ¿Neji? - Ella bostezó- ¿eh? –Contesto desorientado y adormilada. Tenía mucho sueño

- Buenos días kunoichi dormilona

- Eh? ¿Kunoichi? - _"¿kunoichi?, eso el lo que leí en el libro '¿Cómo ser una buena kunoichi?'" _– Pensó -Ah…buenos días Neji ¿Cómo estas? Ella frotaba sus ojos para despabilarse.

- Bien y ¿Tu?

- También estoy bien. - Bostezó de nuevo - Je, lo siento – Se puso un poco roja

- No te preocupes…estas cansada –Dedujo

- Si un poco, no descanse muy bien –Impresionada, por como analizaba a las personas con tan solo verlas un segundo…Tiempo atrás no le hubiera parecido nada extraño, pero esta vez si ya que trataba con un cierto 'extraño' ya que había perdido la memoria

En otro lado Naruto no podía dejar de pensar en esa inocencia de Hinata, le encantaba esa sonrisa tímida y nerviosa junto a ese sonrojo de aquella noche….

- Fue lindo…-Estaba acostado en su cama no podía descansar tranquilo quería recordar con sumo detalle lo que había sucedido – Ieeee…y ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? La iré visitar enseguida…-Se paro e la cama como un resorte fue caminando al lavamanos –Pero…-se paro en seco –si voy…de seguro me abrirá… –trago saliva fuertemente y sus manos le empezaron a sudar –Hiashi Hyuga –Ahora tan solo de recordar lo seco y frió que era su próximo suegrito le hacia temblar –Me-mejor iré mas tarde –Rió nervioso –Bien, en ese caso tomare una ducha calientita ¡Si! Eso es lo que haré –Se quito su pijama, se despeino y lleno su tina, nada era mejor que ese relajante baño…

Toc–Toc

- _¿Eh? ¿Quién osa a interrumpir?_ –Pensó amargamente –Demonios…-Susurro.

Se puso la toalla enredada en su cadera, esta le llegaba mas arriba de las rodillas o mejor dicho le cubría lo necesario –De seguro a de ser el lechero…maldición, bonita hora de venir…-Susurro molesto. -¡Voy! –Grito

Giro la manija lenta y pesadamente con un rechinido algo molesto –Mire nada mas…No quiero leche –Abrió la puerta reclamándole al 'lechero' que en su lugar se encontró una cara de lo mas roja y nerviosa

-¡Hinata!- Busco con que taparse pero no lo encontró -¡¡Hinata!! –Grito nervioso –Por fin encontró una toalla mas larga en un buró cerca de ahí, trato de alcanzarla y eso hizo que se le safara el nudo que tenia la toalla y por la fuerza de gravedad cayo dejándolo al desnudo

- Na-naru-to-kun ¡Kyaa! –se volteo tapándose los ojos -¡Go-gomena-za-zai! –Grito nerviosa, roja, estaba apunto de desmayarse

-Hinata…yo…yo –cerro la puerta -¡Maldición lo único que me faltaba! –Volteo a todos los lados vio que su casa estaba un desastre total, libros de manga por todos lados calcetines y pergaminos tirados en la alfombra, ropa interior en el baño colgada y en la cocina, envolturas de papas tiradas por donde sea –Dios…En un momento salgo…Bien Kage bushin no jutsu –Saco 10 clones –Tu lava los trastes, recoge la cocina, tu recoge el baño…-y así le fue ordenando a cada uno y mientras que cada clon hacia todo, el se cambiaba

- ¡Listo! –Gritaron todos los clones unísonos

- Bien gracias ahora desaparezcan – Todos desaparecieron en una nube de humo –(1) Yatta –se limpio la frente -¡Ya puedes pasar!

Ella entro nerviosa y apenada por lo que había sucedido

-Siéntate –Dijo amablemente

- Si… -Dijo en un murmullo – Yo…he venido…a…a pre-prepararte e-el desa-yuno

- ¿Qué vas a preparar?

- Es una sorpresa

- ¿Una sorpresa? –Pregunto algo ansioso -...bueno esta bien esperare…solo no vayas a tardar mucho… - Paso una hora desde que Hinata se fue – Jo, ¿Que estará haciendo? - Hinata llego después de un tiempo con un plato de ramen

- ah…Hinata que rico se ve eso –Exclamo al ver su platillo favorito

- Comamos Naruto-kun, espero que te guste…

Mientras los enamorados comían ramen, había otra pareja en el hospital

- ¡Neji! No te levantes estas herido todavía –le regaño

- Ya estoy bien, pero si tu lo pides me iré de nuevo a recostar –No podia desobedecerla, ella tenia influencia en el

- Neji…mmm…tu dijiste anteriormente la palabra kunoichi, según tengo entendido eso es mujer ninja, ¿Por qué me llamaste así?

- Porque tú eres una kunoichi –explico con algo e sarcasmo ya que para el era la respuesta obvia, pero para ella era todo confuso

- No lo recuerdo, dime mi historia, mi pasado, y según tu el amor que te tenia…

- No…no te lo pudo decir…lo siento… -cerro los ojos y apretó los puños, se sentía tan miserable, aun recaía la culpa en el

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no quieres que recuerde mi pasado?

- ¡Claro que si! Yo más que nadie quiere eso… Pero…me lo dijo el doctor que no te lo dijera… podrías caer en una terrible confusión.

- ¡No me importa!- Estaba mas que decidida quería saberlo -...si me amas dime mi pasado, mis recuerdos perdidos - Neji impresionado por las palabras de ella no le quedo otra más que decirle.

- como ya te había dicho tú eres una kunoichi, alumna de Gai, y compañera de Rock Lee y mía Hyuga Neji. Tus técnicas son en base de armamento blanco, tienes una puntería muy certera. Tu rango es Chunnin - A Neji se le distorsionaba la voz porque recordaba esos momentos - y en nuestra ultima misión paso algo fatal…

- Algo fatal…. –susurro

- Si. Te hirieron…y te desmayaste, el te secuestro… -Trato de explicarle, pero no podía, las imágenes recorrían por su cabeza - y yo no te pude salvar… yo… estaba herido… y… no pude perdóname, por favor perdóname –rogaba por un perdón- después de eso tu perdóname… - Lo decía con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Perdí la memoria…-Completo la frase

- … - Agacho la cabeza y cerro los ojos - creo que tienes razón "quien se podría enamorar de mi". Siquiera pude salvar a la mujer que amo. –Sentía la culpa de todo

El cuarto quedo en un silencio sepulcral

- ……Tú no tienes la culpa…… por algo paso, pero estoy segura de algo - Sonrió tiernamente – Tu me salvaste en la noche y ahora ya se mi pasado –Tenten beso la frente de Neji. El solo se pudo quedar estupefacto con tal acto.

- ¿Por qué lo…hiciste? –Pregunto con un leve sonrojo

- Pues tuve la necesidad… de… hacerlo -respondió nerviosa - ya sabes… como amigos –Trato de explicar su impulso, sabia que no era por eso, tuvo que mentir, no entendía ese sentimiento

- Yo también… tengo la necesidad de…

- ¿De?...

- De…- "me estoy poniendo nervioso no se si pueda decírselo"-Penso -De…de…ir…a….al baño…  
Neji dijo eso antes de besar a Tenten fue al baño – Uy, nunca me había puesto tan nervioso, pero ¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso? Nunca me había puesto así - Salio del baño.

- _" Eh…Que rápido fue…"_ -Pensó extrañada -Ammm… bueno si…. este… ¿quieres que te traiga algo de desayunar? -pregunto amablemente

- N-O, no es necesario… tu ve a descansar… ya sabes no has descansado bien…

Toc-Toc –

-Adelante

- Sakura-san…-susurro Tenten

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto extrañada la ninja medico

- Es que… yo… -trato de explicarse, tenía que pensar algo rápido y bueno…no era buena mintiendo

- Yo le pedí… que viniera… - Tenten voltea a ver con extrañeza a Neji –Bueno si ¿Qué paso Sakura?

- Bueno es que sales de alta hoy Neji al igual que Tenten

- Pero no es muy rápido para el. El en la noche estaba muy grave, yo vi. Como lo hirieron

- Sus heridas ya han sido curadas, así que no hay de que preocuparse…Ya estas bien, solo no te esfuerces tanto ¿De acuerdo?

- Entendido, Tenten te deberías ir a descansar, ya lo oíste yo estoy bien.

- Ok ya me voy con permiso Sakura-san, Neji.

- Yo te acompaño a te habitación Tenten.

- Si, gracias - Llego a su habitación con Sakura – Oye, Sakura-san ¿Yo era una kunoichi?

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- Ne-Neji, el no tiene la culpa, yo lo presione para que me dijera mi pasado

- Tranquila, no pasaba nada si te lo decía

- ¿A si? –" ¿Por qué Ryo no quiere que sepa la verdad" –Pensó - De acuerdo, oye Sakura-san ¿Hinata-san tiene algún entrenamiento?

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Quisiera ir a ese entrenamiento y tomar de nuevo mi vida como una kunoichi  
Sakura se sorprendió de la decisión de Tenten, definitivamente había perdido la memoria pero su espíritu de una Kunoichi Jamás…la quiso ayudar

- De acuerdo solo déjamelo a mí, yo se lo comentare a Tsunade-sama. –Lo dijo segura de si misma ella podía convencer al Hokage

Tenten se quedo en su cuarto acomodando sus cosas para salir, mientras que Sakura fue con la 5ª hokage a comentarle lo de Tenten

--toc toc --

Pase – La quinta estaba tomando un trago de sake caliente.

- Tsunade-sama, Tenten empezara a tomar su entrenamiento como kunoichi.

- ¿¡Qué!? –Escupió el sake al oír tal cosa, no se lo podía creer _-¿Cómo demonios supo que ella era un kunoichi? –_ Si eso es lo que quiere….-razono -¡Sakura! ¿Cuál es su informe medico?

- Hai, Aun no logra recuperar la memoria, su amnesia es muy rara no presenta ni contusión en el cráneo y ningún shock en el cerebro que le este afectando, eso me preocupa y la…quisieron asesinar en la madrugada

- ¿¡NANI!? ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijeron antes? –Grito enfurecida – ¡No me queda mas opción que…darla de baja como un kunoichi!...-Dijo lamentándose -¡Shizune!

-Hai

-Manda a 2 ANBUS a vigilarla _-¿Qué demonios quiere el enemigo?_ –Pensó algo alterada –_Ella sabe muchos secretos… ¿Venganza?...no…Ago quieren de ella…Algo quieren…Pero ¿Qué?_ – Razonaba desesperada

-Tsunade-sama –Sakura la saco de sus pensamientos – No puede hacerle esto, ella aun puede ser una kunoichi…ella…no…

- ¡Sakura! Desde hace meses ella a estado en una misión muy complicada, ella es una genio de las armas…Si ella sigue siendo una kunoichi, estará en un gran peligro…

- Pero…

- Apartir de hoy yo doy de baja a una excelente kunoichi que en cada misión maduraba y se hacia mas fuerte, apartir de hoy, Tenten dejara de ser una kunoichi…

-Hai…-No le quedaba otra opción mas que seguir las ordenes de su maestra…

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Konichiwa! Gommen por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, me fui de vacaciones asi que no pude hacer nada uu sin embargo ya viene lo mas interesante Muajajaja y ya viene en camino otra parejita -**** y un triangulo muy peligroso espero que les haya gustado -**

**Cullen's Style**: Me alegra que ami no me quisieras matar XDDD y en este no escribi mucho Bye!

Gracias por leerme

Sayonara

MT-Ss


End file.
